UCW Presents Second Night Stand!
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: The followup to UCW Presents... The OneShot! Same summary as the last so I won't bore you. BE NICE ABOUT YOUR REVIEWS! It pisses me off when people go 'You're an idiot and I hate you' Wrapup Chapter and Parodyslam Preview!
1. MK Ninjas versus The Goofs

**UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING PRESENTS... SECOND NIGHT STAND!**

**Chapter 1: UCW Undisputed World Tag Team championship match - Champions Scorpion & Sub Zero versus Goofy & Max Goof.**

Squidward: 'Welcome everyone to Universal Championship Wrestling's Second Night Stand, live tonight in Las Vegas, Nevada! I'm Squidward Tentacles joined by a guest announcer tonight in Greg Sanders, and what a card of matches tonight we have in store for you! Take it away, my criminalist friend!'

Greg Sanders: 'Tonight, Mickey Mouse defends the Undisputed World Heavyweight championship belt against 'The BB Gun' himself, Bugs Bunny in an Ambulance match! Bugs couldn't capture the title at the OneShot in a classic Triple Threat match because Mickey pinned Homer Simpson in that match, but can he tonight in a match that favours the champ because of Mickey's small size, meaning Bugs will be hard-pressed to lock down the champion long enough to stuff him in the Ambulance. Also, a rematch of sorts from the OneShot, as Eddy defends the 6-man tag team championship against the Keybladers... with two new partners waiting in the wings! I hear these two both had bad nights at the OneShot and are looking to redeem themselves tonight!'

Squidward: 'Not only that, but your teammates from CSI will come up against the Cyber Ninjas of the Lin Kuei in a Crime Lab match! This whole ordeal started on the inaugral edition of UCW Project X when Cyrax injured Horatio with the Cyber Bomb in a post-match beatdown after the CSI representatives had just lost to Scorpion and Sub Zero! Will CSI solve this crime with their own brand of revenge? Stick around to find out! The third match of the PPV that was requested by the owner of the IWA, XtremeManiac33, pitting the debuting rivals and Pokemon trainers known as Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, in a match that holds no rules, a Pokemon Grudge match! Let's go to Megaman for the official introductions of our opening contest!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest of UCW Second Night Stand is set for one fall... and it is for the UCW Undisputed Tag Team championship!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest of UCW Second Night Stand is set for one fall... and it is for the UCW Undisputed Tag Team championship! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 294lbs, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, MAX & GOOFY, THE GOOFS!'

_This Is The New Shit _by Marilyn Mansonplayed in the background as the Goofs came through the curtain to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Squidward: 'What a victory it was for The Goofs at the OneShot in our Tag Team Grudge match of that evening when they defeated Sylvester The Cat and Wil E. Coyote in a brutal match which featured plenty of interference from Daffy & Donald Duck, who had just beat each other up in the Battle of the Ducks! The General Manager and owner of UCW, DJ Diddy Dog, has found this victory to be qualification for a No.1 contender's spot and so it has come to this!'

Megaman: 'And their opponents, now residing in the Netherrealm, at a combined weight of 547lbs, they are the UCW Undisputed World Tag Team champions, SCOPION & SUB ZERO!'

The fans exploded as Hatebreed's _I Will Be Heard _blasted throughout the arena, and the two ninjas responsible for putting Mortal Kombat on the map walked out with malicious intent on their twisted minds. Sub Zero carried his belt by his side while Scorpion wore his on his waist.

Squidward: 'While the Goofs had a good night at the OneShot with their victory over the Looney Tunes, two men had a really _bad _night... that being Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, the Pirates of the Carribean. Let's take a look back to the OneShot to see what fate befell the Pirates...'

-REPLAY-

_Both teams attempted to climb back up the walls to the top of the Black Pearl. Sparrow made it first, followed by Scorpion, Turner & Sub Zero in that order. Scorpion went for a lariat on Sparrow, but Sparrow caught him with a Black Pearl Capture Buster to the ramp up. The ramp snapped under Scorpion's weight and the ninja went sailing 20 feet to the floor. Sub Zero was now all alone. He wasn't afraid and didn't run, but he was clearly outnumbered. Sub Zero swung at Turner, but Turner ducked and drilled the Lin Kuei Warrior with the U-Turn. He dragged Sub Zero back up so Sparrow could nail the Pirate Cutter, but Sub Zero shoved Sparrow into the waiting arms of Scorpion, who had revived himself. Scorpion dropped Sparrow from the Black Pearl with the Fatality while Sub Zero drilled Turner with the Glacier Bomb._

_Scorpion & Sub Zero looked each other dead in the eyes for a couple of seconds before Scorpion held out his hand. Sub Zero thought for a minute and then took the handshake before going back to Turner's limp body. They positioned Bootstrap's son and executed their double-team finisher, the Freezing Flame Death Drop. Sub Zero covered._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

-REPLAY-

Squidward: 'As a result of that devastating fall, Captain Jack Sparrow will be out indefinitely. Will Turner, on the other hand, will be taking temporary rehab for two to three weeks.'

Max and Scorpion didn't waste any time going at it in the ring. Max hit a big wheel kick before tagging Goofy back in. He cornered Scorpion. Scorpion ducked under a clothesline attempt and cold cocked Goofy with a kick to the head.

Goofy grabbed the Shirai Ryu Ninja by the throat and slammed him to the mat for a one count. Scorpion hung onto the top rope as Goofy tried to drag him out of the corner. It was to no avail though as Scorpion was completely flipped head over heels onto his face.

Scorpion fell into Sub Zero who came into the ring. Goofy manhandled him before tagging in Max who completely blasted Sub Zero with a Shining Wizard. Max toyed with Sub Zero and worked him into the corner where he had a whip reversed but was able to fend off the charge.

Max waited for Sub Zero to get to his feet, but Scorpion charged across the apron and tossed Max to the outside out of nowhere. Sub Zero was able to maintain the advantage thanks to the help of his partner and worked a two count out before tagging in Scorpion.

Scorpion locked on a cravat, before looking for a suplex. Max rolled up Scorpion for a two count only to get plowed over with a Scorpion forearm for a two count. Scorpion tagged in Sub Zero and Sub Zero promptly hit a big forearm to Max's head for a two count.

Sub Zero slapped on an arm bar, trying to wear out the younger Max. Max fought out of the hold only to eat a drop kick for another near fall. Sub Zero clubbed away on Max before catapulting him into Scorpion who hit a stiff forearm and a sling shot elbow for a two count.

Scorpion mounted Max and hammered away at his head before hitting a clothesline for yet another two count. Max fought out of a headlock but barely missed the hot tag. Sub Zero tagged in and dropped an elbow or six on Max's back before looking for the pin.

Max kicked out and Sub Zero again tagged in Scorpion who hit a facebuster before slapping on a rear chinlock. Max used the crowd to rally him enough to break the hold but Scorpion bullied him to the corner and looked for a big move off the top rope.

Max fought back and hit a Canadian Destroyer Powerbomb, sending Scorpion hard into the mat. Max was almost able to hit Goofy with a hot tag but Sub Zero knocked him off the apron. Max held the two ninjas at bay before everything went to hell.

Max hit a over-the-top-rope suicide plancha after Scorpion sent Goofy crashing into the steps. Max sprung to his feet and hit a springboard lariat on Sub Zero for a two count. Max set up for a Superkick and nailed it, but Scorpion snuck into the ring and tagged Sub Zero.

Max turned right around into a low blow and the Fatality. It was though to be all she wrote at this point, but Goofy got back in for revenge. He clamped an Anaconda Cross over Scorpion's head and Max nailed another Superkick on Sub Zero.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Cyber Ninjas interfered. Smoke hooked Max and drilled him with the Smoke Alarm DDT. Goofy was unsuspecting of the Cyber Ninjas' presence and that cost him as Sektor & Cyrax nailed him with their finishers, the Cyberbomb and the BGS. The Cybers left the ring to brawl with the oncoming Team CSI while Scorpion & Sub Zero regained their bearings, finishing off Goofy with the Freezing Flame for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and STILL UCW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions, SCORPION & SUB ZERO!'

Grissom, Warrick & Nick came down to the ring to check on the welfare of the Goofs as did UCW Undisputed champion Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck after the match.

Squidward: 'Now let's go backstage, where Lola Bunny is standing by with Naruto Uzamaki!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this is Lola Bunny reporting for UCW backstage and I'm here with 'The Nine-tailed Fox' Naruto Uzamaki as he prepares for his Anime Lumberjack showdown with Dragonball Z's Goku to see who can claim to be the King of Anime!'

Naruto: 'Let me stop you right there, Miss Lola. Now, there is no doubt in my mind that at one time, the _Dragonball _franchise was maybe the greatest anime series ever created and imported to a heck of a lot of countries around the world. But when _GT_ rolled around, you knew Dragonball and it's pathetic 28-powerup hero was dying and fast. Then, in an instant, the Nine-tailed Fox Naruto Uzamaki picked up the slack and became the greatest-ever anime series ever created and imported... and just like _Pokemon _and _Dragonball_, made into a kids-show outside of Japan with all the juicy stuff cut out, as Ash Ketchum will complain later. Anime stars will surround the ring, none as big as me, but hey, they draw good ratings. Just as I will once again become the CWF World Heavyweight champion by taking down Jake Long eventually, I will defeat Goku and make sure that his anime series ends up like the real ECW... DEAD!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your first match of UCW's Second Night Stand, with the MK Ninjas getting the victory over the Goofs with a little help from their Cyber counterparts and retaining their tag team championship in the process. Naruto Uzamaki makes very snide comments about the Dragonball franchise and Goku (I'm sorry, but I despised Dragonball GT), but also a good point about the presentation outside of Japan (go fornicate yourselves with an iron stick, 4kids!). Chapter Two will feature Reptile going up against Dog the Bounty Hunter in a Revenge match that goes all the way back to the OneShot, where Dog ref'd Reptile's bout with Ghost Rider and an interview with 6-man tag team champion Eddy. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	2. Dog the Bounty Hunter versus Reptile

**Chapter 2: Dog the Bounty Hunter versus Reptile.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is set for one fall with a thirty-minute time limit! On his way to the ring, from Hawaii, weighing 263lbs, he is DUANE 'DOG' CHAPMAN, THE BOUNTY HUNTER!'

The _Dog the Bounty Hunter _theme hit over the P.A. and the fans exploded for the world-famous bounty hunter, who put away notorious criminal and _Max Factor _heir Andrew Luster in 2003 with a call of 'Freeze, Andrew Luster, in the name of the United States of America!' (I'm from England, but I still think the USA is cool). Dog got into the ring, climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, hailing from the reptilian plain of Zaterra, weighing 252lbs, he is REPTILE!'

_I Am Hated _by Slipknot hit over the P.A. and all the non-MK fans went into a booing unison when the signature green MK ninja made his entrance on the giant cobra, just like at the OneShot. He was impatient in getting the match underway, but the referee held him off long enough to ring the bell.

Reptile opened the match planting Dog with a shoulder block. Reptile easily powered out of a go behind and tossed Dog right back to the outside of the ring. Reptile took Dog down once he got back into the ring and started clubbing away at Dog's back.

Dog hit some punches to the guts before getting decked with an elbow and killed with a back breaker. Dog held the hold looking for a submission before Dog freed himself with a knee to Reptile's head. Reptile recovered quickly though and hit another back breaker for a two count.

Reptile hit another leg drop for a two count before knocking down Dog with a right hand. Reptile leaned in on Dog with a knee before missing a splash attempt in the corner. Dog tried to chop him down with some knees and a pair of dropkicks. He got a one count but on the kick out, got tossed to the apron. Reptile hit a knee lift and then a running boot.

Reptile yanked Dog to the mat and landed some kicks to the midsection before cranking up the arm and whipping Dog into the ropes. Dog caught him coming back with some snap jabs, but Reptile was able to block and hit the famous MK uppercut before tossing Chapman into the corner.

After being admonished by the ref for attempting to use part of his head-covering rag to choke Dog, he slid out to the outside of the ring and swung Chapman's legs into the ring post. Reptile followed up with a catapult elbow drop before going right back to the arm bar.

Dog used the crowd to rally him back into the match and enabled him to break the hold, but Reptile quickly pulled him back to the mat via his long, blonde hair. Reptile went for a cover attempt only for Dog to kick out at two. Reptile was biting away at Dog's arm before hitting a charging MK uppercut to Chapman's back for another near fall.

Reptile continued to pull away at the arm as the crowd again rallied behind Dog. Reptile scoopslammed Dog and seemingly hurt his back a little bit on the move. He took too much time to drop an elbow but Dog couldn't capitalize either, as he missed an elbow drop attempt of his own.

Dog grabbed a small package for a two count only for Reptile to regain the advantage. Reptile charged him only to eat a few lariats and the Dog punches. Dog hit his piledriver finisher for a great nearfall but Reptile kicked out. The two locked up again and Reptile cold-cocked Chapman with a punch.

Dog nipped up and slapped on an armbar before Reptile backed him to the corner before shoving him all bully like. Reptile missed with a right hand before Dog grabbed an arm drag and locked in an armbar. Dog went for a sunset flip and survived a Reptile punch to the face to roll him up for a near fall.

Reptile quickly stopped screwing around and rushed Dog to the corner and began pounding away at him with chops and other brutal offence. Reptile slapped on a rear chinlock before Dog began fighting back. Reptile cut him off with a nasty shot to the back but was unable to connect with a backdrop driver.

Dog his a side Russian legsweep for a near fall and a crossbody block for another. Dog began hitting some standing dropkicks before whipping Reptile to the corner. Reptile backdropped him to the apron but Dog landed on his feet and went for a springboard lariat, only for Reptile to side-step him and slam him to the mat with a Faceplant.

Reptile picked up Dog and planted him with a brutal Acid Alabama Slam. But again, it only yielded a two-count. Reptile went for the Acid Drop and executed it perfectly, but Dog still kicked out. Reptile began to get frustrated and signalled for the Acid Raid, kicking Dog in the gut and launching into the ropes.

Reptile latched onto Dog but Dog adjusted himself and his opponent into the piledriver position. Suddenly, Dog took out a pair of cuffs and cuffed up Reptile's hands. Then by the chain holding the cuffs together, Dog lifted Reptile up and dropped him with what Dog calls the Fugitive Driver. A 3-count later and it's all over.

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, here is your winner, DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER!'

The referee raised Dog's hand before the Bounty Hunter retrieved his shiny cuffs from his rival and celebrated with his fans on the way out.

Greg: 'The world-famous Bounty Hunter picks up the victory against Reptile and the acidic ninja's losing streak continues! We take you now to the backstage area where Lola is standing by with one-third of the UCW World 6-man tag team champions, Eddy!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this is Lola Bunny reporting for UCW backstage once again and I'm here with UCW 6-man tag team champion Eddy, who is set to take on the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers later tonight in defence of his 6-man tag team titles. Eddy, any insight on who your partners are going to be?'

Eddy had two of the belts on each shoulder and the third strapped to his waist.

Eddy: 'You got cash? A jawbreaker, maybe? Because if you don't, you're just going to have to wait like everyone else, Lola. But onto the subject of Sora, Riku & Roxas: I said at the OneShot that I respected you. You can pretty much throw that out the window now. Ed and Double D are MIA because of you three punks, so me and my new partners are going to teach you three a lesson in utter destruction. I'll drop you a hint: prepare to be twisted around in a donut... and prepare to be BURNED!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your second match of SNS, with Dog the Bounty Hunter picking up the victory against Reptile with his new finisher, the Fugitive Driver, while Eddy drops some hints about his partners in the 6-man tag team title rematch later on in the PPV. Chapter Three will feature a Street Fight Rulz match between Nelson Muntz and Knuckles the Echidna stemming from the aftermath of the Simpson & Milhouse versus Sonic & Knuckles match at the OneShot, and an interview with one of the three contenders to the UCW No Holds Barred title, the debuting Brian Griffin! Peace, dogs. The D-O-G is taking his cookie break.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	3. Nelson Muntz versus Knuckles the Echidna

**Chapter 3: Street Fight - Knuckles versus Nelson Muntz.**

Squidward: 'Coming up next is a Street Fight Rulz match between two of the toughest superstars on the roster, Nelson Muntz and Knuckles the Echidna. Do you want to see how this came about? Well then, watch this.'

_**A match interfered in...**_

_Milhouse and Bart both apply tarantula locks on Sonic and Knuckles. Shadow comes in and Milhouse and Bart chop him with kicks. They hit a double dropkick and Shadow goes down and out. Sonic and Knuckles hit a double clothesline on Bart and Milhouse. Sonic as Bart upside down on the ring apron and dropkicks him off into the crowd. Milhouse kicks both Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles comes back with a big uppercut. Both Knuckles and Sonic hit a double fisherman's buster on Milhouse. Shadow, enraged by the attack earlier, attacks Milhouse with all he has. This leads the referee to breaking point and he rings the bell, disqualifying Sonic & Knuckles._

_Megaman: 'The winners of this match by disqualification, BART SIMPSON & MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN!'_

_**A match restarted...**_

_Glass Shatters by Disturbed hit in the background and Bart's buddy Nelson Muntz hit the ring and began to beat the crap out of Shadow, Sonic & Knuckles on his own until Knuckles executed an uppercut and pulled Sonic & Shadow to the outside. Nelson angrily grabbed the microphone from Megaman._

_'Hey! Pussies!' Nelson taunted, getting the attention of the Hedgehogs & Echidna. Bart & Milhouse appeared at Nelson's side._

_'I ain't done with you yet! Why don't we make this a 6-man tag team match? And at the end, when we've beaten you, I'll be laughing at your misery!' Nelson challenged. With a sense of pride, the hedgehog & echidna trio headed back down the ramp to accept the challenge. The referee approved of Nelson's idea and rang the bell again for an impromptu match._

_**And fisticuffs... thrown...**_

_Bart wasn't finished at he set up Knuckles' legs for his finishing submission, the Skateboard Prohibition. Shadow tried to get back in, but Nelson caught him with a Jackknife Powerbomb to the outside. Milhouse knocked Espio & Sonic down on the outside with a double Springfield Sickle lariat. Bart tied his left leg up with Knuckles' legs and then turned over for the Skateboard Prohibition. Knuckles could only fight for so long until he finally tapped out._

_Megaman: 'Here are your winners by submission, NELSON MUNTZ, MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN & BART SIMPSON!'_

_Nelson took the mike again: 'Uh, boys... HA HA!'_

_**A challenge made...**_

_Knuckles: 'You cost me and Sonic the match at the OneShot. So I want payback! I want you in a Street Fight at Second Night Stand!'_

_Nelson: 'You're on, Knux!'_

_Knuckles: 'And you're screwed!'_

_**They will fight for pride... and then fight till it hurts... and then they'll fight some more...**_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Street Fight Rulz match of the evening! It is set for one fall, with no time limit and there must be a winner! Introducing first, from Springfield, USA, weighing 167lbs, 'The Punisher' NELSON MUNTZ!'

_Down With The Sickness _by Disturbed hit in the background and it brought out Nelson Muntz, taped fists and all, to a standing ovation. He acknowledged them by climbing the turnbuckles and raising both fists in the air with horns added.

Megaman: 'And his opponent: hailing from the Hill Zone, weighing 145lbs, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!'

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix _by Drowning Pool hit and Knuckles came out to a reaction that rivalled the response that Nelson got. The Echidna's fists were also taped up. The referee checked both competitors and rung the bell for this no-rules match.

The two locked horns and rolled around the ring before Nelson grabbed a side headlock. Nelson quickly went into a go behind before Knux countered into a front face lock. Nelson countered THAT hold though and slapped on a key lock before driving some hard knees into the shoulder.

Nelson kept control of the arm and began kicking Knuckles in the chest. Knuckles eventually fought out of things and grabbed a key lock of his own The two continued to trade hammer locks and key locks before Nelson plastered Knuckles with a forearm to the face.

Nelson went to grab Knuckles and drag him out of the corner but when Knuckles wouldn't budge, he just planted him in the gut with a stomp. Knuckles fired up and came firing back with some punches of his own, but Nelson, the superior striker, reared around and hammered Knuckles with a bunch of my thai knees.

Nelson began connecting with elbows before dumping Knuckles to the outside with a clothesline. Knuckles spazzed out on the outside and grabbed a chair, only to get it drop kicked into his sternum. Knuckles rolled around on the outside in pain as Nelson looked on.

Knuckles quickly recovered, holding Nelson in a bear hug on the mat. Over the break Nelson had missed a splash off the barrier and had been mashed into the ring post. Knuckles worked over Nelson on the mat and began choking away with his left at Nelson on the mat. Knuckles charged and hit a torpedo elbow drop in the corner that earned him a two count.

Knuckles grabbed the reverse bear hug again. Nelson fought back with the help of the crowd and almost grabbed a roll up win but Knuckles kicked out and hammered him with a right to the face. Knuckles tried two pin fall attempts before working over Nelson In the corner and then slamming him to the mat with a flap jack. 

Knuckles set up a table in the corner before Nelson almost grabbed another roll up. The two traded punches in the middle of the ring before Nelson caught a super stiff enziguri that got him a two count. Nelson hit some Muay Thai knees before the two traded whip counters. Nelson won the battle and landed a huge knee to Knuckles's head. He went for the bulldog but Knuckles held up and back suplexed him.

Nelson fought back and went for a springboard lariat but botched the move and crashed to the mat. Nelson recovered quickly from the both and went for the Full Nelson Suplex but Shadow showed up with a chair. Nelson booted him in the gut and ripped the chair out of his hands and tossed the chair off his head.

Knuckles was groggy and stumbling around the table in the corner. Nelson took down his knee pads and went for an Elijah Express-type move but Knuckles avoided it. Nelson wasn't easily fooled though and went to hit the the Full Nelson Suplex again. Knuckles gouged his eyes and fought out of the hold.

Shadow had, meanwhile, recovered in the corner and came bounding off the ropes with a pounce that sent Nelson reeling through the table. Knuckles quickly shot up and went for the pin, but Nelson kicked out.

Knuckles hit a variety of vintage-Kurt Angle suplexes, Nelson returned the favour with a trifecta of German Suplexes, but was going to be an early victim of an Ankle Lock had he not rolled out of Knuckles' grip. Nelson tackled Knuckles with a shoulderblock and synched in a jujigatame, pulling back on the arm.

Knuckles rolled up Nelson from this position and got a 2-count. The fans applauded and Knux ran at Nelson aggressively, trying to rip Nelson's nose off. This made Nelson very angry. Nelson escaped and totally destroyed Knuckles with three chairshots and a Wrist Clutch Suplex Michinoku Driver.

Shadow tried to interfere once again, but Milhouse came out of nowhere and pulled him into a brainbuster on the floor. Knuckles fell into a Masterlock and eventually Nelson, after much cranking on the hold, nailed the Full Nelson Suplex. This was enough for Knuckles to finally concede defeat.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner, NELSON MUNTZ!'

To the victor go the spoils: Milhouse fought Shadow all the way back into the ring. Shadow backed away from Milhouse, right into Nelson, who locked on the Masterlock and pulled back with the Full Nelson Suplex to the delight of the fans in attendance.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, Lola Bunny once again reporting from the backstage area. I'm here with Brian Griffin, who qualified for the upcoming 4-way match where No Holds Barred champion Spiderman defends his title by winning a Last Chance Battle Royal three weeks ago on UCW Project X. Let's take a look back on his victory.'

-HIGHLIGHTS-

_**Peter Griffin **__enters. The final entrant slammed Homer, piledrove Brian and powerbombed Bender. Chris & Peter Griffin hit the Murder Drop on Homer, aided by Brian & Bender. They all worked together to toss Homer out. Bender then turned on Brian and chokeslammed 'The Dog With Attitude'. Peter & Chris brought a table in and set it on fire. Brian dodged Peter's Death Valley Driver and clotheslined Bender from the ring. He set Peter & Chris on the top rope and double-superplexed them through the burning table. They were easy pickings for elimination as Brian Griffin was now going to Second Night Stand to challenge Spiderman for the No Holds Barred title belt._

-HIGHLIGHTS-

Lola: 'So, how are you going to attempt to follow up tonight, Brian?'

Brian: 'Lola, I haven't really thought about it as much as I should have because I've been stuck with Stewie talking strategy for this match. I respect all three of my opponents tonight because their histories speak for themselves. I'm not going to be easy on aybody just because I respect them. In fact, I'm going to win and I hope they try to prove otherwise. I'm a nice guy, but wait until the bell rings. I'll be watching Bart the most, because he is who he is.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your third match of Second Night Stand, with Nelson Muntz picking up the victory over Knuckles in a Street Fight with a little help from Milhouse when Shadow the hedgehog interfered, while Brian Griffin from **_**Family Guy **_**staking his claim to Spiderman's NHB title with highlights from a battle royal he won to get into the match! Chapter Four will feature the Pokemon Grudge match between Ash Ketchum & Gary Oak, followed by an interview with No.1 contender to the Undisputed title, 'The BB Gun' Bugs Bunny! Peace out, Rabbits and goats alike. The D-O-G is taking a nap for now!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	4. Ash Ketchum versus Gary Oak

**Chapter 4: Pokemon Grudge Match - Ash Ketchum versus Gary Oak.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Pokemon Grudge match, set for one fall, with no disqualifications, no countouts and no time limit. Introducing first, he is the Pokemon Professor where his profession is power, GARY OAK!'

_Fury of the Storm _by Shadows Fall hit and out came Ash Ketchum's pompous and arrogant rival. The fans booed him out of the building.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, he is the self-proclaimed legendary Pokemon Trainer, accompanied by Pikachu, here is ASH KETCHUM!'

The Pokemon theme hit and Ash was quick to rush down to the ring with Pikachu in tow.

Ash began the match on the front foot with rights and lefts, followed by kicks to the lower half of Oak's body. Ash then whipped Gary into the ropes and ducked down for a back body drop, but Gary flipped over Ash's back and knocked him down with a dropkick.

Oak then grabbed Ash by the head, ran towards the ropes and then jumped over them, pulling Ash's neck to be guillotined by the top rope. Ash then bounced back into the ring. Gary then returned to the ring to cover Ash for a two count.

Gary then sent Ash into the ropes but it was Ash's turn to counter with a hard kick to Oak's face followed by a knee to the chest. Ash then lifted Oak onto his shoulder for the Pokeball Cutter, but Oak blocked the knee and hit a Dragon Screw, sending Ash across the ring.

Ash was quickly back to his feet and ran at Oak, who caught him with an arm drag and another dropkick. With Ash flat on his back, Gary went to the top rope and attempted an Slimy Star Press (Shooting Star), but Ash managed to dodge the bullet and rolled out of harm's way.

As both men got back to their feet it was Ash who struck first with a backhand across Gary's face, followed by a high kick to the temple. Gary hit the ropes and bounced back towards Ash who picked him up onto his shoulder and successfully struck the Pokeball Cutter and tied Gary up with the Ketchum All Choke.

Gary got away from the submission and the two were back at a stand-off. As the crowd settled back down to their seats from that exchange, these two young cats locked up. Ash got Oak with the go behind but Oak quickly hit back with a snapmare and locked in a chinlock.

In the corner, Oak hit a couple of back elbows and then stomped on Ketchum's chest, but Ketchum caught Oak's leg and hit a hard short clothesline, knocking him to the canvas. Ketchum then followed through with a quick elbow drop to the throat.

After pulling him to the outside, Ketchum slammed Oak'a face onto the announcers table and then shoulder blocked him into the ring apron. Ketchum attempted a right hand but Oak blocked and irish whipped Ketchum into the announcers table knocking him into Greg Sanders' lap.

Back in the ring, after mounting a small recovery, Oak knocked Ketchum back down with a spinebuster which was followed by a fist drop. Oak attempted the Train Hard, Die Well (Ki Krusher 99) but Ketchum slid out and left the ring.

Oak caught up with Ketchum who was half way back up the ramp and knocked him down with a clothesline. Oak began to drag Ketchum back to the ring only go get a boot in his face for his efforts. With Oak still groggy, Ash gutwrenched Oak onto his shoulder and then dropped backwards into one hell of a neckbreaker.

Ketchum made a cover but Oak just managed to get a shoulder off of the mat. Ketchum went for the kill and attempted an Pokeball Cutter but Oak pushed Ketchum against the ropes and picked him up for another Train Hard, Die Well, but again Ketchum slid out and this time hit the Pokeball Cutter for another 2 count.

The two circled each other and traded arm wringers before Oak went up for a roll up. The two circled it up again before Ash did his little taunt thing. Oak grabbed a side headlock before Ash sent him off the ropes and ate a shoulder block. The two criss-crossed and Ash hit a monkey flip in the middle of the ring before repeating the move in the corner. Oak took off to the outside of the ring to catch a breather, but Ash caught him with a plancha and took him back inside to apply an armbar.

Ash kept Oak at bay with the armbar. Ash used a modified hammerlock with his feet and dropped back before going for a pin attempt. Ash went for a back body drop but caught a stiff boot to the face. Oak charged at Ash but missed by a mile and went sailing into the ring area. Ketchum dropped him on the guard rail and then hit his spinning leg drop off the apron.

Ash tossed Oak into the ring and went to enter himself only to catch a boot to the face and then get caught in a swinging neck breaker. Oak went to work on the neck, hitting another neck breaker before going for the cover attempt. Ash kicked out at 2 but then found himself snared in a rear chin lock.

Ash fought out of the hold and mounted a comeback, finally connecting with a knockout shot in the corner with a spinning back kick. The two exchanged blows in the middle of the ring before Ash hit a few clotheslines. Ash hit a crescent kick before sending Oak into the ropes. Oak held himself up but was faked out by Ketchum who hit him with another kick.

Ash went for a Rolling Thunder cartwheel-backflip splash but Oak caught him and hit a side slam before perching his bitter rival on the top rope. Oak attempted the superplex but Ash shoved him off and Oak crotched himself on the top rope. Ash walked the rope and hit another kick to the face, sending Oak crashing to the mat on the outside of the ring. Ash hit a flying cross body block to the floor before gathering Oak and sending him into the ring.

Ash went for a Frog Splash but Ash got killed with a dropkick to the ribs. Oak went for a cover but Ash kicked out. Oak missed a spear attempt but managed to whip Ash into the corner. Ash cold-cocked Oak again with a stiff kick and then hit a split-legged moonsault and almost scored the pin.

Ash hit a floatover kick and went for the frog splash again, but Naruto Uzamaki ran down and went to shove him off the top rope. Ketchum booted him off the apron. The distraction worked however, giving Oak just enough time to hit Train Hard, Die Well to score the pinfall for the victory.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Pokemon Grudge match, GARY OAK!'

The fans were in utter shock as to why Naruto was even present for this match and why he even interfered to begin with. Ash & Pikachu looked right at Uzamaki and promised to get revenge.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, Lola Bunny once again reporting from the backstage area. My guest at this time is the Number 1 contender to the UCW Undisputed World championship, Bugs Bunny.'

Bugs: 'Thank you, Lola. Tonight, I have the opportunity to become the World champion, but this time, my opportunity comes in an Ambulance match. A match in which King Mickey tells me I have absolutely no chance of winning tonight because he has a size disadvantage and a speed advantage. Uhhhhhh... WRONG! The reason I might lose tonight, is because your buddies from your Disney Kingdom couldn't keep their noses out. That's the way it might go tonight, but I'm going to do my absolute best to ensure Mickey walks out of this arena with his bags about 30 pounds lighter! BANK ON IT, DOC!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fourth match of Second Night Stand, with Gary Oak using a distraction by Naruto Uzamaki to defeat his personal archnemesis Ash Ketchumin the Pokemon Grudge Match, which was requested by XtremeManiac33 (if this match sucked for you, I promise I'll do better next time!), while Bugs Bunny promises that he will walk out of Second Night Stand as the Undisputed champion! Chapter Five will feature the Battle of the Ducks II, with Daffy & Donald clashing, this time, in a 2 out of 3 falls rematch from the OneShot, followed by an interview with the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers as they prepare to meet Eddy and his mystery partners in a 6-man tag team title match. Peace out, canines. I've got writing to do and... shit, how do I end my preview? OK: FUCK 4KIDS! FUCK THOSE RUINERS OF ANIME WITH AN IRON STICK! Okay, now I feel better.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**P.S. And by the way... FLAME RISING, PISS OFF AND WRITE YOUR OWN STORIES, YOU ASSHAT.**_


	5. Battle of the Ducks 2

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Ducks II - 2 out of 3 falls match - Daffy Duck versus Donald Duck. **

Greg: 'Up next is our Battle of the Ducks return bout between Daffy & Donald... but this time, it's in a 2 out of 3 falls match. The first fall will be a straight-up wrestling match with normal rules, the second a TLC match and the third, score permitting, will be a steel cage match to settle the score from their match at the OneShot in which Donald cheated to win against Daffy. Take a look!'

-HIGHLIGHTS-

_Amazingly, Donald kicked out of that assault by the Looney Tunes crew. The Disney fans' cheers got louder as the Goofs, Goofy & Max, rushed out from the back to get them some of Wil E. Coyote & Sylvester the Cat... an invitation the Cat & Coyote combo were all too pleased to accept. Max traded left & right hands with Wil E. while Goofy let Sylvester taste some patented Disney vengeance armed with his trusty Knight's shield. The Goofs dragged their opposition to the top of the stage where they slammed the Looney Tunes mainstays into the stage set headfirst. Max prepared to load up Sylvester for the Goof Driver on the stage, but Sylvester back-bodydropped Max overhead. Goofy sent Wil E. staggering to the edge of the stage before pulling him back into a painful suplex on the steel. Sylvester then shoved Goofy from the stage into the tables below. Max caught Sylvester with a low blow._

_Back in the ring, Donald fights back with a big sidekick on Daffy as he comes off the ropes. Donald lifts up Daffy for a cradle piledriver, Daffy counters out with a back body drop and Donald gets in a huge superkick. Donald covers, but only gets a two count. Donald is shocked. Donald puts Daffy up on the corner. Daffy knocks Donald off, Daffy jumps and he nails Donald with a big flying elbow to the jaw. Daffy covers, but only gets a two count. Donald counters Daffy into a single boston crab as Daffy came off the ropes. Daffy tries to counter that into a boston crab of his own, Donald prevents it and Daffy slingshots Donald into the corner. Daffy hits Donald with a big running bulldog, springboards off the ropes, Donald puts up his knees, Daffy catches himself and Daffy applies the crab he was looking for. Suddenly, out from under the ring, King Mickey gets up on the ring apron, going after Daffy. Daffy knocks out the King, rolls up Donald, Donald kicks out of it and as Daffy flies towards the ropes Mickey nails him with his keyblade. Donald covers and gets the pinfall._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Battle of the Ducks, DONALD DUCK!'_

_After the official announcement, Mickey retrieved Donald from the ring just as Sylvester & Wil E. Coyote came back to help Daffy out. Mickey taunted the Looney Tunes boys as he left with Donald over his shoulder. Max shouldered his father as the trio left together. The non-Disney fans were upset at the decision while the Disney fans weren't feeling too great about how their heroes had behaved during this match._

-HIGHLIGHTS-

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the Battle of the Ducks and a 2 out of 3 falls match, with no time limit. In this match, the competitor with two wins in the match will be declared victorious. The first fall shall be a wrestling match, the second fall a TLC match and the third fall, if the score is tied, shall be a steel cage match! First, representing the Looney Tunes and hailing from Looneyland, weighing in at 100lbs, he is the Dark Nightmare, DAFFY DUCK!'

Daffy hit the ring just as he did at the OneShot, acting exactly like Sabu, but this time to the tune of _Walk _by Pantera.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing Kingdom Hearts & Disney, hailing from Disney Castle and weighing in at 77lbs, he is the self-proclaimed Disney MVP, DONALD DUCK!'

_One, Two, you hear the clock tickin'_

_Tick-tock, you're about to stop livin'_

_Tick-tock, I want you to remember me_

_Tick-tock, But I'll leave you with no memory_

_I'M COMIN'!_

Silkk Tha Shocker's _I'm Comin' _blasted out on the speakers once more as Donald Duck emerged from his the MVP tunnel with Mage Staff in hand. He pulled off the MVP pose and the pyro exploded from the tunnel stands. Donald then continued to the inside of the ring to hear the referee ring the bell.

The crowd was standing to watch as Donald Duck and Daffy Duck locked up for the first fall but neither duck could get the advantage and they broke it up. Once again they locked up and this time it was Daffy Duck who began to push Donald into the corner, but then Donald leaned back and launched Daffy Duck back across the ring.

Donald then knocked Daffy Duck down with a running clothesline and a back body drop. Daffy Duck then left the ring to try and compose himself. Donald wasn't about to wait for Daffy Duck and so he left the ring and began to chase him around the ring until Daffy rolled back under the ropes.

When Donald followed him, Daffy began stomping down across his back and head. Daffy Duck whipped Donald across the ring, but Donald ducked under the clothesline attempt and came flying back with a boot to Daffy Duck's face. After an irish whip attempt, Daffy Duck stopped at the ropes and then low-bridged Donald sending him to the outside.

Outside the ring, Daffy removed the top from the announce table and threw it at Donald. Daffy then laid Donald onto the announce table, and once he was on top of it himself he was able to lift Donald into position for a Arabian Tombstone. However, Donald used his elbow to escape the hold and instead delivered a Arabian Tombstone of his own, sending himself and Daffy Duck through the announcer's desk.

The referee almost counted both men out, but somehow they made it back to the ring. In the ring, Daffy blocked a right hand and came back with rights of his own, followed by a Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson-trademark spit punch which knocked Donald off his feet.

Daffy then whipped Donald into the corner and drove him into the canvas with a follow up DDT. Daffy then stalked Donald for a Spinebuster, but instead Donald turned and knocked Daffy down with a vicious clothesline. King Mickey had seen enough and he jumped up onto the apron, only to get knocked back down with a right from Daffy.

As Donald turned back towards the action, Daffy was behind him and finally got Arabian Tombstone that he had been looking for. However, instead of going for the pin, he left the ring and rolled Mickey into the ring. After dropped the Undisputed Champion with a Arabian Tombstone, Daffy turned around and was scooped up by Donald who landed a huge running Most Valuable Finisher (Island Driver, one of Samoa Joe's specials). Donald covered Daffy and hooked the leg as the referee counted the three to end the first fall.

Megaman: 'The winner of the first fall, DONALD DUCK!'

Daffy and Donald both got a five-minute rest period before the second fall, but once the fall began they went right back into a tieup. They battled over the hold but eventually with no winner, both men let go and we were once again at stalemate.

A second time they locked up and this time Donald got the advantage and took Daffy down to the mat. With Donald with a side headlock applied, Daffy began to pull himself back up from the mat and dug in a couple of elbows to Donald's ribs. Finally Daffy got free and ran the ropes, but was knocked back down with a shoulder block from Donald.

Donald then ran the ropes as Daffy jumped back to his feet and took Donald over with an arm-drag. This time Donald battled back and countered with a Looney Lights Suplex. Daffy looked to end things early with an Arabian Tombstone Piledriver, but Donald pushed Daffy into the ropes and wrapped his arms around Daffy's waist.

Donald then launched into three Back Suplexes, releasing on the last one. The crowd were full behind him as he performed a thumbs-down signal and climbed to the top, but as he flew out for the Wrong Animal Splash, Daffy rolled out of the way, and Donald ate canvas.

Donald slowly got back up and again Daffy went for the Arabian Tombstone Piledriver. Again Donald pushed him away and then took him down for the Most Valuable Submission. Daffy this time countered with a school boy roll-up but Donald kicked out. Donald rolled back up to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Daffy ducked through and finally struck gold with the Arabian Tombstone Piledriver! A groggy Daffy then decided it was time to get out some ladders.

As Daffy was retrieving a ladder, Donald then performed a plancha suicida over the top ropes, landing on his rival. Daffy and Donald began to exchange rights and lefts on the outside before Donald snatched the advantage and launched Daffy into the steel ringsteps with sickening velocity before rolled him into the ring.

Sylvester the Cat & Max Goof both attempted to interfere and began to ascend the ladder. Both toons met each other at the top and exchanged rights before Max took the calculated risk and hit a huge clothesline, sending both toons crashing to the canvas 15 feet below.

As all four toons lay motionless, the crowd jumped to its feet and applauded their efforts. Another ladder was then brought into the ring and placed next to the original. Donald began to climb the new ladder with Daffy climbing alongside him on the other.

Half way up Daffy kicked Donald in the gut and locked his arm around his leg, pushed off the ladder with his leg and hit an insane Sliced Bread No.2 from the ladder! With one ladder perched upon the turnbuckle, Max made a last gasp attempt at the briefcase for his comrade and began to climb the ladder in the centre of the ring.

Sylvester the Cat dragged himself up to the ladder in the corner and shoved it out, falling towards the other ladder. Sylvester then jumped from one ladder and kicked Max off of the other! Now it was Daffy and Donald's turn to duel it out at the top.

With both toons teetering on the top of the ladder, Donald jumped over Daffy and attempted his counterpart's Arabian Powerbomb but Daffy held on at the top. Sylvester hit Donald with a steel chair and he let go. Daffy reached up and grabbed the briefcase, which tied the match one fall apiece.

Megaman: 'The winner of the second fall, DAFFY DUCK! The match is now tied one fall apiece, which calls for the steel cage to be lowered.'

Referees and agents all came to escort Max & Sylvester to the backstage area, but they were having none of it as they flung ladders into one another. It took some time, but they were ventually restrained and hauled off to the locker-room.

The fans' suspense grew as the steel cage lowered down onto the ring. No doors on this structure, so the only way to escape was by pinfall or submission. As he regained his bearings, Donald quickly began climbing the cage walls, but Daffy threw the chair at him, hitting him in the back.

Donald fell from the top rope and straight into a dropkick from Daffy. With Donald limp, Daffy tied his arms up in the ropes and picked up the steel chair that was left from the TLC fall. With the crowd behind him, Daffy hit the first chair shot. As blood began to appear from the forehead of Donald, a smile crept upon Daffy's face.

Once again, Daffy lifted the chair above his head and connected with Donald's head. Finally, he released Donald's arms and pulled him in, setting up the Arabian Tombstone Piledriver. With the chair placed on the canvas, Daffy smashed through and hit the finisher. Daffy then looked straight at the fans and began climbing the cage.

He stood right at the top and signalled for the Ducksault.

Squidward: 'HO-'

Greg: '-LY-'

Everyone: '-SHIT!'

Daffy hit the Ducksault with such devastation that the ring shook. He rolled around for a while, trying to get the feeling back in his gut before covering Donald for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the third fall, and at 2 falls to 1, the winner of Battle of the Ducks 2, DAFFY DUCK!'

Sylvester came back down to retrieve Daffy, who was physically spent after three falls of hell. Daffy regained verticality and insisted on standing without help. He watched as Donald regained his feet as well while holding HIS gut. Donald held out his hand.

Daffy was weary of trusting his rival, but being a good sport, he took the handshake before Donald raised Daffy's hand. Mickey and the Goofs were incensed that Donald would show respect to the Looney Tunes, so they began to beat him down. Daffy & Sylvester weren't having any of it, though, as they defended Donald by clotheslining the Undisputed champion & Goofy from the ring. Max was left all alone. Daffy & Sylvester backed him up until the hapless Max fell into a mad Donald, who drilled him with the Firaga Drop, Most Valuable Finisher & 4-Disney Splash one after the other. Then Donald invited Daffy & Sylvester to do the same. Sylvester executed the Black Cat Turnaround, leaving Daffy wide open to deliver the Triple Jump Ducksault. Donald left with Daffy & Sylvester as the crowd cheered this new alliance.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, Lola Bunny once again reporting from the backstage area. I'm here with Sora, Riku & Roxas, the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers, who will challenge Eddy and his mystery partners for the 6-man tag team championship. Boys, your thoughts?'

Roxas: 'You want our thoughts? Our thoughts are that this has got to be even stupider than when the Eds first challenged us. Eddy can't really get anybody to be his partners, because that would mean he would have to pay them. And everybody knows money is one thing poor Edward can't seem to get his hands on!'

Sora: 'Now, we'd prefer this to be a 6-man tag team match where we can win the titles fair and square... but it would be all the more sweeter to pry them from Eddy's cold dead fingers in a 3-on-1 handicap match!'

Riku: 'Ditto, Sora. I can't imagine a better way for this match to go than a Birth By Sleep, followed by an Oblivion Brainbuster and then a Way to the Dawn for good measure before we wrap up the defenceless one and take home the titles!'

UCW Owner & General Manager DJ Diddy Dog appeared on the scene.

DJ: 'Now, I'm going to say this to you three punks once... and once only! Eddy has found his replacement partners, so it won't be a handicap match as you describe. In fact, as an incentive for you and the whole Disney clique taking out his best friends at the OneShot, Eddy gets to name the match-type!'

Riku looked to get angry.

DJ: 'Hey, you roll the dice against me, you pay the price against me!'

The Keybladers were livid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fifth match of Second Night Stand, with Daffy Duck getting revenge over his loss to Donald Duck with a rematch win under 2 out of 3 fall rules AND gaining his Disney counterpart's respect in the process. The Keybladers mouth off about an advantage in their match against Eddy and the boss drops a bombshell concerning the stipulations (and a quote from JC619, heh-heh). Chapter Six will play host to the Crime Lab match between Team CSI (Grissom, Nick & Warrick) and the MK Cyber Ninjas (Smoke, Cyrax & Sektor) and an interview with Kamen Rider Zeronos as he prepares for the Power Rangers versus Kamen Riders showdown later in the PPV. I'm not going to go crazy this time, but I've got something to say to my girlfriend: I cheated on you with my ex. In fact, we're moving back in together. You should come get your stuff.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**P.S. That was a joke at the end, people! Rickster627**__**, once I get some background info on your characters and their show(s), I promise I will get back to you. Also, I sincerely apologise to whomever I called an asshole or asshat in past chapters.**_


	6. Crime Lab match

**Chapter 6: Crime Lab match - Team CSI (Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes & Warrick Brown) versus The Cyber Ninjas (Smoke, Sektor & Cyrax).**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next match is the Crime Lab match, set for one fall with no time limit! First, all hailing from Las Vegas, Nevada, Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown & Nick Stokes, TEAM CSI!'

_Who Are You? _by the Who hit and out came the CSI Vegas reps, looking very comfortable in their specialty match. Grissom eyed the scalpels on the outside autopsy table before joining his subordinates in the ring.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, hailing from the Netherrealm, at a record combined weight of 999lbs, Sektor, Cyrax & Smoke, THE MORTAL KOMBAT CYBER NINJAS!'

_I Will Be Heard _by Hatebreed hit again as the Cybers came out to get the match underway. The brawl kicked off early and Grissom smashed Sektor into the autopsy table. Grissom rammed it into the steel stage and bailed to help Warrick Brown & Nick Stokes battle Sektor's partners. Sektor slowly rose from the autopsy table and nailed Grissom in the head with a scalpel. Grissom was now bleeding.

Warrick fought it out with Smoke in the ring; exchanging weapon shots as they went along. Nick powerbombed Cyrax off of the stage into the stack of tables beside the stage. Warrick tried the Wild Card, but it was countered into Smoke's Smoke Alarm DDT. Grissom broke up the pin at 2.

Sektor followed him into the ring and hit him hard with the scalpel again. Sektor then attempted the BGS on Warrick, but Warrick reversed the move with a tornado DDT. Nick returned to the ring and blasted Smoke with a monster spear. The crowd chanted 'CSI'.

Warrick & Grissom set up Sektor for the Top-rope Powerbomb and placed Smoke on Sektor's shoulders. Nick released them devastatingly and Grissom fetched a ladder. He climbed it and told the fans he was going to execute a high-flying move, but Smoke recovered, took out Warrick & Nick and tipped the ladder back, causing Grissom to crash into a car (logged in as CSI evidence, no doubt) at ringside.

In the ring was Warrick Brown squaring off with Cyrax. Cyrax took the advantage with a lariat. Warrick got up and nailed one of his own. Then the fight became a variety festival. Warrick & Cyrax reversed each other's reversal, much to the delight of the crowd. Then Cyrax, inebriated by Warrick's tactics, kicked Warrick full blast in the face.

The Cyber went outside and started to filter the ring with all sorts of criminalist tools from the variety of autopsy tables around the ring. Cyrax smacked Warrick in the head with an 'evidenced' baseball bat (sorry for making a crappy word), but Warrick fired back with a Van Daminator, smashing the bat into Cyrax's forehead.

Warrick attempted a Moonsault but was shoved into one of the autopsy tables by his adversary. Warrick used the support from the fans to get up while Cyrax set up an evidenced ladder and a triple stack of tables. Cyrax continued his onslaught with a chair before he dragged Warrick to the top of the ladder.

He called for the Cyberbomb, but the move was reversed into the bodyslam position by Warrick. The fans knew what was coming. Warrick hit the Wild Card from the ladder through the triple stack.

Fans: 'HOLY SHIT!'

Nick was trading soupbones with Smoke over an autopsy table. Smoke swung for Nick's head, missed and got stabbed in the arm by a scalpel. Nick then threw fingerprint dust in Smoke's face and smashed the whole pot over Smoke's head.

Stokes grabbed Smoke and hit a big suplex onto the autopsy table. Stokes grabbed a steel chair and Smoke got one of his own. They smash chairs together a few times. Stokes dodged a shot from Smoke and cracked the chair over the head of Smoke with a loud thud. Stokes held up the steel chair and revealed a huge dent in the steel chair.

Grissom was forced back into the ring by Sektor, who waylaid into the CSI Graveyard Supervisor with anything he could get his hands on. Once Sektor was done with all that, he picked up an idle scalpel and prepared to worsen Grissom's wounds, but Gris was not done yet. He blocked the tiny blade and kicked Sektor in the gut. He then levelled the Red Cyber with the Graveyard Shift Superkick.

Recovering, Sektor went after Grissom with a singapore cane viscously, but Grissom was able to bounce back with viscous singapore cane shots of his own. Warrick tossed him a chair and Grissom went to town on Sektor. Grissom set Sektor onto a table on the outside, went up top with the chair and attempted a springboard legdrop with the chair onto an evidenced door, but hit nothing but door as Sektor moved away.

Sektor grabbed the discarded chair from Grissom and slammed it into Grissom's skull hard. Sektor threw Grissom back in the ring and then flattened Warrick with his chair. Turning around, Sektor was met by Nick and the Van Daminator.

Cyrax rushed after Nick, but the stud of the Vegas unit kicked him down too. Nick got a table and set it up in the ring, putting Sektor on it for the revived Grissom. Grissom held a singapore cane under his knees and crashed through Sektor with a modified Gravedigger Legdrop.

Smoke found a way to recover and got in the ring. He got in a few rights on Warrick, but Warrick fought back with a quick elbow to the face. Smoke approached Warrick who was sitting up on the top turnbuckle. Warrick grabbed Smoke, pulled him up, jumped and connected with the Wild Card! Warrick hooked the leg... 1...2...3!

Megaman: 'Here are your winners of the match, TEAM CSI!'

After the match, the crowd chanted 'THIS IS AWESOME' and rightfully so. They showed a few recaps of the biggest spots during the match. Greg Sanders got up from his seat and began clapping for his partners. Then the cameras went backstage so the cleanup team could clear out the ring.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, Lola Bunny once again reporting from the backstage area and my guest at this time is Kamen Rider Zeronos, with his hand-picked team of Kamen Riders he will lead into battle against Tyzonn's team of Power Rangers!'

Zeronos: 'Let me say this to start, Tyzonn... you will be defeated! I have assembled the ultimate team of Riders ever and in the name of the late, great Shotarou Ishimori, we will teach you how to fight, Rider style! My team consists of me, Kick Hopper, Chalice, Kaixa & Ouja. I have nothing else to say except a point I've already brought up... your prospects in this match are practically nil! See you at your end, Tyzonn!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your sixth match of Second Night Stand, with Team CSI pulling out the victory against the MK Cybers in their own Crime Lab specialty match when Warrick executed a gigantic Wild Card from the top rope! Also, Kamen Rider Zeronos (if you don't know, just search him on wikipedia. Hey, it's just like Power Rangers: you just get into the thing. And I know you're all wondering why I still watch this crap at my age. I'm an Otaku, so get used to it... but that STILL MEANS I WILL NOT BUY ANY 4KIDS MERCHANDISE! FUCK THOSE BASTARDS!) simply explains what his team is going to do in the KR vs. PR Showdown. Chapter Seven will feature the Anime Lumberjack match between Naruto Uzamaki and Goku to crown the official King of Anime. In fact, NEW TITLE CREATED! The UCW King of Anime championship is going to be on the line in the match! Also, Bart Simpson will be interviewed right before he challenges for the No Holds Barred title against champion Spiderman, newcomer Brian Griffin and Spidey's OneShot adversary, Aragorn! Peace out. I'm not going over the top this time.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	7. Anime Lumberjack match

**Chapter 7: Anime Lumberjack match for the UCW King of Anime championship - 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' Naruto Uzamaki versus Goku.**

Squidward: 'Before we get this next match underway, let us introduce a very special guest at the announce table today, the number one contender for the CWF World championship, Mr. Danny Phantom!'

Danny: 'It is an honour to be here at Second Night Stand and to guest commentate on this next match. Now, I have nothing but respect for Naruto... but he's already acting like the big cheese around here AND unlikeable at the same time. What a combination!'

Greg: 'You said it! But we also know that Naruto is unpredictable in the ring with both his speed and his quick feet. Goku can match him, but I still think Naruto's got the edge.'

Danny: 'I've been his partner before, so I KNOW how lethal his quick feet are. But this match will still be very interesting to watch!'

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, it is now time for the Anime Lumberjack match, set for one fall and it is for the UCW King of Anime championship! Introducing, the Anime Lumberjacks!'

Out came Sailor Moon, Monkey D. Luffy, Bobobo, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Eddward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist), Ranma Saotome, the Mobile Suits from Gundam, Goku's on-and-off rival Piccolo, Ash Ketchum & Pikachu (who were no doubt after Naruto for what he did earlier), Astroboy, WarGreymon (Digimon), Charizard (Pokemon) and the badass Guyver, who the fans broke into a chant for.

Danny: 'Huh! Guyver's getting a lot of support from this crowd! From what I've seen of him, he could obliterate everybody if he tried to, but I think he should keep his bio-boosted armour to himself or the ref's gonna' send his bad ass out!'

Megaman: 'And now the participants: first, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

The _Naruto U.S. Season 3 _theme hit over the P.A. and Naruto came out amidst a pyrotechnics display, fit for a king, which is what Naruto hoped to become in this match. He stared at Ash Ketchum on the outside before moving to his corner.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, weighing in at 252lbs, hailing from Tokyo, Japan by way of Los Angeles, California, he is the Super Saiyan Master, GOKU!'

The _Dragonball Z _theme hit and the fans exploded for the entrance of Goku. The Saiyan was in his ultimate form with shining golden hair. He went to his corner and allowed the referee to ring the bell and get this match underway. The bell rang and here we go. Both Naruto and Goku locked up and Naruto pushed Goku away. Both locked up again and Naruto pushed Goku to the corner.

Danny: 'Gotta' give props to the N-Man: he's taking it to the golden warrior!'

Goku got in a headlock on Naruto and Naruto fought back with a shoulder block. When Goku attempted a charge, he nailed Naruto with impact and fell down. Goku challenged Naruto to go off the ropes and when he went, Goku executed a drop toehold followed by a dropkick to the face. Naruto fought back with an elbow, charged, but Goku moved and Naruto went to the outside.

Goku teased he was going to flip over the top rope, but he bounced off and stayed in the ring, allowing Ash Ketchum to get some payback. Goku then went up to the top and took out Naruto with a big plancha suicida to the outside. Goku sent Naruto back in the ring. Goku went up to the top, jumped, Naruto caught him and then nailed a big samoan drop. Naruto got in a running knee to Goku's face in the corner.

Danny: 'Ouch!'

Squidward: 'You've never felt that? With the ghosts you've faced?'

Danny: 'Duh, they're GHOSTS. They can't touch me!'

Greg: 'But isn't the ghosts attacking you the whole point of your show?'

Danny: 'Shut up and watch the match! God: you're worse than Michael Cole!'

Squidward: '_Nobody's _worse than Michael Cole. Idiotic midget.'

Naruto picked up Goku by his face, nailed a snapmare followed by a chop, kick and jumping knee to the chest. Naruto hooked the leg, but only got a two count. Naruto applied a headlock and Goku fought out of it. Naruto fought back with a big powerslam for a two count.

Goku fought back taking down Naruto by the knees followed by a big frog splash off the top rope. Goku covered, but only got a two count. Naruto fought back with a big kick to the back of the head when Goku attempted a palm to the head thrust.

Naruto put Goku up on the top rope, but Goku slid down and gave Naruto a powerbomb! Goku covered Naruto... 1... 2... kick out. Goku got in two big chops and a third took down Naruto. Goku covered, but only got a two count. Goku went up to the top rope and sat down.

Naruto approached and got in a quick kick on Goku that had Goku dazed a bit. Naruto grabbed Goku, put him up on his shoulders, walked to the middle and executed the Tao Buster! Naruto then applied his Nine-Tailed Choke submission. The referee raised Goku's arm once, twice... and no! Goku's arm remained levitated off the ground!

Goku then fought back lifting Naruto up to his shoulders and connecting with a huge Saiyabomb from the corner! Goku covered... 1... 2... Naruto kicked out and Goku couldn't believe it. Goku looked to go for the Saiyan Ultimate Finish (Spear into a sitout Spinebuster) when Naruto executed the Ninja Kick!

Danny: 'BOOM! That's one for the ages! Stick a fork in this man, he's done!'

Naruto covered again, but got another close two count. Both exchanged some right hands against the ropes a bit. Goku then sent Naruto into the ropes, Goku bounced off the other side and connects with the Saiyan Ultimate Finish in the middle of the ring!

Goku sent Naruto through the ropes to the outside. However, the lumberjacks (minus Ash & Pikachu... and even Guyver) are all too tentative to go after him. Goku was tossed out next and the lumberjacks tried to put him back in the ring. Goku outpowered everyone and went back in himself.

The action spilled to the outside again and Goku sent Naruto into the ring post. The lumberjacks threw Naruto back in the ring this time. In the ring, Goku locked on a Bear Hug on Naruto. Naruto fights out of it sending Goku to the outside among the lumberjacks.

Naruto then jumped off the top rope and connected with Goku along with other lumberjacks. Back in the ring, Naruto connected with a big Ninja Kick on Goku. Guyver and Pikachu ran in after this took place. Naruto took out Guyver with a Ninja Kick.

Danny: 'Well, there's goes my theory. Guyver dropped like a douchebag!'

Goku then got back up and hit another Saiyan Ultimate Finish. Naruto was the first back on his feet in the ring and he gave Goku some hard rights. Goku fought back sending Naruto into the ropes and then took him out with a samoan drop. Goku covered Naruto, but only got a two count.

Naruto and Goku exchanged some punches on the mat. Both got on their feet and continued to exchange punches, but Goku started to get more in. Goku took out Naruto with two clotheslines followed by a high back body drop. Goku gave Naruto an inverted backbreaker, covered, but only got a two count.

Goku struggled to get up on the top turnbuckle and as he did Naruto came up, chopping him a few times. Naruto climbed up with Goku, but Goku jumped off grabbing Naruto by the head and bouncing him off the top rope. Goku climbed up to the ring apron, springboards off the top rope hitting Naruto with a bulldog, covered, but only got a two count.

Naruto held onto the ropes as Goku tried to take him out with what looks to be a german suplex. Naruto fought back hitting an inverted side slam on Goku, covered, but only got a two count. Naruto dodged a superkick from Goku, but Goku spun around hitting a big roundhouse kick on Naruto.

Naruto got up in the corner, removed the top turnbuckle pad, Goku jumped at him looking to hit a splash, but Naruto moved and Goku hit the exposed turnbuckle face first. Goku bounced back and Naruto covered for the 3-count, crowning the first-ever King of Anime Champion.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner and the FIRST-EVER UCW King of Anime Champion, NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

Danny: 'Congrats to both of these guys! This was a great match and... uh, I think Naruto needs some help!'

This victory meant that Naruto could soon become a double champion if he eventually recaptures the CWF World title from Jake Long. He celebrated and then turned around to see the other Anime characters all staring at him and the new title belt. He turned to run, but Guyver slammed him down with the Bio-Boost (F-5) and the Anime characters began laying into him with a beatdown. UCW General Manager/Owner DJ Diddy Dog appeared on the titantron and had a huge smile on his face.

DJ: 'Naruto, maybe you shouldn't be running your mouth on your first night... because it can get you into big trouble. With ME, of all people. Now, I'm a big Guyver fan over anything else. But it wouldn't be fair just to give him the no.1 contender's spot like that. So, later tonight, we're going to have a Climax Scene Battle Royal for the UCW King of Anime title with everybody who occupies that ring currently. And if you're wondering why I'm putting your title on the line, Uzamaki? Well, the old saying goes: 'Roll the dice against me and pay the price against me!' Now take that to the bank! Oh, and Danny Phantom? You're in it along with Jake Long! Now tear each other apart or get the hell out of my damn ring!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, Lola Bunny once again reporting from the backstage area and my guest at this time is Bart Simpson, who will challenge for the No Holds Barred championship in our next match.'

Bart: 'Thank you, my good woman. The Simpsons are having a very good night as Nelson beats that lunatic Knuckles and I'm about to get me some gold. I have no problem with Aragorn or Brian in this match, but Spidey is another story entirely. He used underhanded tactics to be the first No Holds Barred champion and then again in retaining the title against my dad Homer in a Stretcher match 2 weeks ago. He has now made a big mistake as he is now my target! So, you go tell that pathetic excuse for a superhero that I'm out for his blood and his gold! Bartman out!'

Simpson skateboarded off as his music began to play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your seventh match of Second Night Stand, with Naruto Uzamaki upending Goku to lift the King of Anime title (I didn't plan it, by the way) while Danny Phantom provided commentary (thanks again JC619), but finding himself having to defend the title later in the night in what the boss calls a 'Climax Scene Battle Royal' and getting a big Anime beatdown to boot! This match was requested by JC619 (check out the Cartoon Wrestling Federation) and if this match sucked so bad, gimme a backhand instead of a cookie. Bart Simpson then tells the fans & Lola what he thinks of Spiderman's tactics lately. Chapter Eight will feature the Fatal 4-way Ladder match for the No Holds Barred title between defending champ Spiderman, Brian Griffin, Bart Simpson & Aragorn, followed by an interview with 'The Man of Mercury' Tyzonn and his group of assembled Power Rangers as they prepare to crack heads with the Kamen Riders! Peace out, dogheads!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**P.S. I have something serious to say now. It's simple: if you want me to stop writing UCW stories and leave for good, then I will just go... and you can blame some pathetic flamers for it, because they are really starting to piss me off! ExtremeVixen & Flame Rising are the culprits: if I go, then you can blame them. But if you want me to stay and keep writing kickass stories regardless of these morons, then I shall stay. END OF STORY!**_


	8. No Holds Barred title 4way Ladder match

**Chapter 8: Fatal 4-way Ladder match for the UCW No Holds Barred championship - Champion Spiderman versus Bart Simpson versus Brian Griffin versus Aragorn.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is a Fatal 4-way Ladder match, scheduled for one fall with no time limit and it is for the UCW No Holds Barred championship! Making his way to the ring, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman, he is BART SIMPSON!'

_Bleed it Out _by Linkin Park hit and Bart Simpson rode out on his skateboard, high-fiving fans along the way and hopping into the ring with a Pop-Shove It. Springfield's favorite hellion got a standing ovation.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, he hails from Quahog, Rhode Island, he is BRIAN GRIFFIN!'

_The Take Over, The Break's Over _by Fall Out Boy blasted out, and here comes the anthromorphic pet of the Griffin Family. He eyed the Ladder cautiously as he continued to the ring. Once in the ring, he shook Bart's hand and stood in his corner.

Megaman: 'Hailing from Gondor, Middle Earth, weighing in at 237lbs, he is the King of Men and a Ranger from the North, ARAGORN!'

Aragorn rode in on a horse with the sword of Isildur at his side, much like at the OneShot. He got into the ring and shook hands with his opponents before moving to his corner. There would be no respect for the final opponent, who was the champion.

Megaman: 'And finally, hailing from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 215lbs, the reigning and defending UCW No Holds Barred champion, he is SPIDERMAN!'

_Meant to Live _by Switchfoot played in the background as Spiderman, wearing his black symbiote costume this time and the belt on his waist, swung in on black webbing, hanging from the arena ceiling before releasing into the ring.

Spidey handed the referee his title belt so the ref could hang it and the match could get underway. Bart & Aragorn went after Spidey immediately while Brian wasted no time in getting a ladder. While Aragorn & Bart were standing either side of the champion, Brian launched the ladder sideways at them, taking all three down.

Brian then set the ladder up and attempted to take down the title early, but Bart Simpson set up a ladder on the opposite side, much in the manner of Shelton Benjamin at Wrestlemania 21. Bart then collected his skateboard, got some speed, rode up the side of the ladder and hit an Impossible Kickflip in Brian's face, sending both of them to the mat below.

The fans went crazy for that innovative spot. Spidey and Aragorn were left vertical in the ring. Spidey picked up the ladder Bart had set up and slammed into Aragorn with it. Then he used to tip of the ladder to put Aragorn on the floor. Spidey then placed the ladder on top of Aragorn vertically and webbed it all up so Aragorn couldn't move.

Spidey was quick to set up another ladder in the middle of the ring for an attempt to retain his championship, but Bart tipped the ladder back. Spidey wouldn't be crushed, though, as he used his webbing to escape, swinging down into a DDT. (And in case you're all wondering: Spidey CANNOT use his webbing to take down the title. It's called a LADDER match for a reason).

Brian then caught the defending champ with a chairshot. Brian looked at Aragorn on the floor, stuck under a ladder and then pounded the ladder with his chair, devastating Aragorn in the process. He looked up to the title and ripped the ladder from the webbing before setting it up.

Unfortunately for Brian, that released Aragorn, who blasted the dog with his Gondorrian Lariat. He stomped Spidey for a little bit and clotheslined the oncoming Bart Simpson out of his shoes. Aragorn looked up at the championship and began climbing the ladder. Spidey began climbing the turnbuckles, swung over to Aragorn with his webbing and executed a hell of a Spidey Sense Suplex!

The crowd began chanting 'THIS IS AWESOME!' in appreciation for the efforts of all four competitors. Spidey got to the top of the ladder and got his right hand on the belt. Bart thought fast and clutched Spidey's legs. Spidey eventually let go of the title belt and was hit by Bart's impending Styles Clash. Bart grabbed the ladder and drove it into Spidey's face.

Brian attacked Bart with his ladder and synched in the Dogpound STF, which was broken up by Aragorn & Spiderman. Aragorn hit the Gondorrian Lariat on Bart while Spidey nailed the Spidey Sense Suplex on Brian. Spidey came face-to-face with Aragorn and pie-faced his rival twice. Aragorn came back with some forearms to the jaw before picking up a discarded chair and denting it with Spidey's head.

Bart kipped up and kicked the chair into Aragorn's head with a modified Van Daminator. He then jumped to the top rope and executed a perfect 630 Splash. He rolled around for a while, trying to get the feeling in his body back. Meanwhile, Brian attempted once again to bring the title home and almost got there. But down below, Spidey punched Aragorn in the face, causing Aragorn to fall backwards which in turn caused Brian to go sailing off the ladder to the outside.

Aragorn looked to rebound with another Gondorrian Lariat, but Spidey swatted the arm away and jumped up to lock on the Venom Bite. Bart finally recovered, latched onto Spidey's head and hooked in a head-and-arm choke. Bart pulled Spidey up and then suplexed the webbed wonder backwards with a Tazmissionplex. Bart grabbed a discarded ladder. He threw a devilish look Brian's way, who was on the outside, but that wasn't the only thing he threw. With reckless abandon, he tossed the ladder at Brian, who began bleeding and slowly crumbled to the floor.

Thinking fast, Bart grabbed another ladder, set it up and climbed up to take Aragorn down with a jumping clothesline. Spidey rushed in, but was immediately nailed by the Bartman with a drop toehold directly into the Skateboard Prohibition submission hold. Meanwhile, Brian caught Aragorn with the Barkbreaker on the outside and then slammed his head off the barricades repeatedly.

Bart was in a deal of pain as he made his way back to his feet. Bart saw Spidey out on top of the ladder and he decided to head to the top rope. Bart then jumped, looking to hit his Springfield Splash finisher, but just in the nick of time Spidey moved and Bart hit nothing but ladder. Spidey was soon back up and he picked up Bart and slammed him onto the ladder with the Spidey Sense Suplex.

Spidey then took Bart and whipped him into the corner. Spidey then took the ladder and placed it in front of Bart. Spidey then backed up and charged but Bart was able to move and it was Spidey's turn to sandwich ladder with his body, hold the onions. Bart then drove his shoulder into the back of Spidey, forcing him into the ladder even more. Bart then brought Spidey out of the corner with an Edgomatic.

Bart then tried to throw Spidey into the ladder, but Spidey blocked it with his foot, and sent an elbow to Bart's face. Spidey was ready for another move, but Bart leap frogged over Spidey and landed on the top rope. When Spidey looked up it was too late and Bart delivered a big corkscrew kick to Spidey. Brian then came into the ring and tossed Bart outside, straight into Aragorn and the concrete.

Brian then decided it was crazy time and the fans knew it as soon as Brian opened the ladder up in the ring corner. Brian then climbed all the way to the top of the ladder and turned around. He motioned to the crowd and they knew what was coming. Brian tried for the Rhode Island Special (Rolling Senton Bomb), but somehow Spidey got up and was able to catch Brian.

Spidey then placed Brian on his shoulders and hit his new Reverse Green Bay Plunge finisher, the Symbiotic Slimeball. The crowd was stunned and at the same time going nuts about this. Spidey then took the ladder and places it over Brian. Spidey then started climbing, trying to get his hands on the championship, but before he could get his grasp on it, Brian pushed the ladder down and Spidey got caught up in the ring ropes.

Brian then exited the ring and grabbed another ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring and began the climb. Just when it looked like Brian would have the belt, Spidey set up the first ladder closed against the side of the second ladder, almost like a ramp. Spidey then ran up the ladder and clotheslined Brian off of the other ladder.

The crowd inside the arena was going insane from all the action that was happening in this crazy match-up. Brian and Spidey were soon back to their feet and started to trade punches. Spidey would soon gain the advantage as he delivered an elbow to the head of Brian. Spidey then bounced off the ropes but Brian kicked him in the gut. Brian then went to the top rope and delivered a stomp to the back of the bent over Spidey.

Brian then went to the top rope and finally hit his Rhode Island Special. Brian then took the ladder to the center of the ring and started to climb the ladder. Spidey would soon be up and he closed the ladder with Brian still on it. He then moved the ladder towards the ropes, and when Brian fell off, Spidey dropped the ladder, caught Brian, and delivered a massive bodyslam.

The crowd could not believe the action they were seeing. Spidey then set up Brian for the Symbiotic Slimeball, but Brian was able to grab hold of the ropes and pull himself to the ring apron. With Brian on the ring apron Spidey hit an amazing Tornado Kick to send Brian to the outside. Stewie was there in an instant to check on his friend, unaware of Spidey's intentions. Spidey then jumped over the top rope, and just in time Brian was able to push Stewie out of the way as Spidey hit Brian with a cross body.

Spidey then climbed to the top rope, ready to hit Brian with his own Rhode Island Special, but Brian was ready for it as he caught Spidey and hit Spidey with his own Symbiotic Slimeball on the outside of the ring. Brian then reentered the ring, looked at Spidey, then the ladder, and smiled. Brian then set up the ladder near the ring ropes, as the crowd started to get crazy.

Brian then climbed to the top and delivered the Rhode Island Special from the top of the ladder. The crowd began to chant 'HOLY SHIT' as Brian somehow got to his feet in a quick amount of time. Brian then took the ladder and started to climb. Brian seemed to have the belt to himself when Spidey got back in the ring and moved the ladder over.

Spidey then set up the other ladder and started to climb. Neither man had a long enough reach to grab the belt so the fight was on. The punches were traded until Spidey missed and started to lose his balance. Brian tried to take advantage, but Spidey was somehow able to get Brian on his shoulders. Spidey then stood up and hit his finisher.

The crowd was going absolutely nuts and chanting 'THIS IS AWESOME' after Spidey hit the Symbiotic Slimeball from the top of the ladder. Both men were down on the mat, and the ref had no count as there could not be count outs in the match. Soon both men were back to their feet and the fight was back on until Bart recovered and returned the favour to Brian from earlier.

Bart soon gained the advantaged and whipped Spidey out of the ring. Bart exited the ring and set a table up outside the ring before throwing Spidey back into the ring. Bart then tried to suplex Spidey out of the ring threw the table, but Spidey fought back and suplexed Bart into the ring. Spidey then tried to hit Bart with the Symbiotic Slimeball, but Bart reversed, but during that reverse Spidey was able to deliver a spinning heel kick to Bart.

Bart was down and Spidey set up the ladder and started to climb. Just when it looked like Spidey had the belt Bart was up and he grabbed hold of Spidey powerbomb-style. Bart then took Spidey over to the ring ropes and Sunset-powerbombed him through the table that was set up outside the ring. The fans then started a 'THAT WAS AWESOME' chant.

Brian bull-rushed Bart from the ring again, but was soon joined in the ring by Aragorn. They climbed the ladder and traded soupbones over the hanging title. They soon unstrap it at the same time, but then Bart springboarded off the ropes out of nowhere, over the ladder and grabbed the title belt while he was at it. The referee saw this and called for the bell.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and NEW UCW No Holds Barred champion, BART SIMPSON!'

The fans were joined in jubilation as Bart was crowned the new champion. He celebrated on all four corners of the ring while the other three competitors were carted out on stretchers. The fans kept chanting 'THAT WAS AWESOME!' all throughout the celebration. Bart exited through the crowd as the cameras went backstage to Lola.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, Lola Bunny once again reporting from the backstage area and my guest at this time is 'The Man of Mercury' Tyzonn, who will soon be facing Kamen Rider Zeronos and his band of Kamen Riders in a huge Ten-Man Tag match tonight. Tyzonn, any hint on who'll be your partners tonight?'

Tyzonn: 'Like Kamen Rider Zeronos, I shall reveal my partners before the match tonight. Here they are: Adam Park/the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, Mack Hartford/the Operation Overdrive Red Ranger, Bridge Carson/the SPD Red Ranger and Xander Bly/the Green Mystic Force Ranger. Seperately, in the PRWA, they are devastating... but together, we will all own the Kamen Riders and prove there's no force greater... than the Power Rangers!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eighth match of Second Night Stand, with Bart Simpson capturing the No Holds Barred title in an innovative Ladder match (the skateboard moves off the ladder I just thought of on my own, but you're free to use them in your own fanfics) over former champion Spiderman, Aragorn and Brian Griffin. Meanwhile, Tyzonn reveals his intentions for the Kamen Riders/Power Rangers showdown later in the evening. Chapter 9 will bring to my loyal fans (all four of you) the 6-man tag team title match with the Keybladers going up against Eddy... and whoever he chooses as his partners! Can Peach Creek's favorite king of pranks defeat his rivals with two totally new partners, or will he crumble without Ed & Double D? Find out in chapter 9, which also includes an interview with the Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, King Mickey! Peace, dogheads.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**P.S. ExtremeVixen & Flame Rising haven't gotten rid of me and I'm not going anywhere because enough people like this fic. That's my final word on the subject.**_


	9. 6man Tag Team championship match

**Chapter 9: UCW World 6-man Tag Team championship match - Champions Eddy/?/? versus the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers.**

Squidward: 'Let's take you back to see how our next match, the 6-man tag team title match, got together...'

_**A hometown return leads to banishment...**_

_The non-Disney fans went crazy. The hometown boys had pulled the victory out. But the Disney & Kingdom Hearts crew weren't happy. In fact, they were pissed. King Mickey, Goofy, Max, & Donald ran out to begin beating up the new champions. Eddy received the brunt of the punishment: Mickey's Keyblade Sweep DDT, Goofy's Tigerbomb, Max's Goof Driver and Donald's 4-Disney Splash all in succession. Double D tried to help, but Riku choked him out with the Xehanort Choke. Ed appeared with a singapore cane and caned the Goofs before he was tackled down by Roxas. The Nobody then put Ed out with the Birth By Sleep, which sent Ed flying from the ring. The Disney crew then grabbed Ed & Double D, dragging them out of the arena. Mickey stayed behind, but the rest of the crew went ahead. They made it to the oil rig where the Trip To Oblivion match was meant to happen and tossed Double D & Ed into the river below._

_Squidward: 'Two of the three Eds have been sent into Oblivion! What does this mean for the 6-man tag team championship?'_

_**Revenge manifested...**_

_Squidward: 'Eddy's here at Project X! And he's here for Sora, Riku & Roxas!'_

_Eddy charged at Sora and took his head off with one of the title belts. Riku & Roxas soon got the same treatment before Eddy laid a chair in the middle of the ring. He powerslam-lifted Riku and then drove him into the chair with the Tombstone E-Driver._

_**A new challenge made...**_

_DJ Diddy Dog: 'You see, boys: Eddy has suggested to me that I should book a rematch between you all. I have said yes on the condition that he finds two new partners in time for Second Night Stand! So gear up for a rough ride, because I hear he's been asking around the big guns!'_

_**Who will come out on top as 6-man tag team champions? Will Eddy be able to overcome the Keybladers without his friends? Or will he do just fine with his new partners? **_

_I stared into oblivion  
And found my own  
I stared into oblivion  
Into oblivion_

Find in me the hope  
That you have never known  
Find in us the faith  
The faith to bring you home

I stared into oblivion  
And found my own  
I stared into oblivion  
And found my own  
I stared into oblivion  
And found my own reflection there (reflection there)

Home, now that I'm coming home  
Will you be the same as when I saw you last?  
Tell me how much time has passed  
Home, now that I'm coming home  
Will you be the same as when I saw you last?  
Tell me how much time has passed  
Home, now that I'm coming home  
Will you be the same as when I saw you last?  
Tell me how much time has passed

I stared into oblivion  
(And found my own)  
I stared into oblivion  
(And found my own)  
I stared into oblivion  
(And found my own)  
I stared into oblivion  
And found my own reflection there

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, the following contest is one of your main events of the evening, set for one fall with a 60-minute time limit and it is for the UCW World 6-man Tag Team championship! Introducing first, representing Disney, Sora, Riku & Roxas, THE KINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADERS!'

_This Fire Burns _by Killswitch Engage hit over the PA, which brought out the main characters of the highly-successful _Kingdom Hearts _series... to violent boos. But the boys walked with a swagger to the ring and never batted an eyelid to the fans as they prepared for Eddy's mystery partners.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, first, hailing from Peach Creek, California, he is one-third of the 6-man Tag Team champions, EDDY!'

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _by Fall Out Boy brought out Eddy, wearing one belt on his waist and the other two over his shoulders, who's eyes were focused on the Keybladers, after what they did to his partners at the OneShot.

Megaman: 'And his tag team partners...'

_Dah-duh-duh-dah-duh, da-da-duh-nuh-nuh-nuh, dah-nah-nah-nah-nah, dah-dah-dah-dah!_

Megaman: '...first, hailing from Springfield, weighing in at 286lbs, he is the Homing Missile, HOMER SIMPSON!'

The fans exploded for Homer, who touched fists with Eddy and was handed one of the belts. Riku, Sora & Roxas were in complete shock. But that shock would increase tenfold with the announcement of the next partner.

Megaman: 'And finally, representing Tekken and the Mishima Zaibatsu, from Japan and weighing in at 399lbs, he is JINPACHI MISHIMA!'

The Tekken 5 theme played as the half-demon half-human fighter stomped out in his burning form, took one of the title belts from Eddy and then stood as Eddy retrieved a microphone.

Eddy: 'I remember from earlier that the boss said I could choose the type of match we are going to have tonight. So prepare yourselves for an EXTREME RULES ELIMINATION MATCH!'

Eddy & his new teammates rushed into the ring and the referee hastily rang the bell. While Homer & Eddy took care of Roxas & Sora in the crowd as the two boys tried to run, Jinpachi dealt with Riku in the ring. Jinpachi attempts a right hand, Riku ducks, gets in a right hand, but Jinpachi throws Riku down with force. Riku rolls out of the ring, walks up the steel steps and gets back in the ring.

Riku argues with the referee that Jinpachi's cast is a weapon. The referee said it is legal when Jinpachi grabs him and hits a headbutt. Jinpachi nails Riku face first off the corner and then hits a big chop to the chest on Riku. Jinpachi chops Riku over the chest again and Riku falls forward grabbing his chest in pain. Jinpachi picks up Riku and hits a quick scoop slam.

Jinpachi drops an elbow across the chest of Riku. Jinpachi drops a second elbow and backs off as Riku rolls out of the ring to the outside. Jinpachi leaves the ring chasing down Riku. Riku gets back in the ring. When Jinpachi follows, Riku cuts him off with a right hand. When Riku goes to grab Jinpachi, Jinpachi gives Riku a headbutt. Jinpachi comes back in the ring and then sends Riku into the corner, sending Riku over the top with force.

Jinpachi comes to the outside area and chops Riku again over the chest. Jinpachi throws Riku in the ring. When Jinpachi approaches the ropes, Riku takes him out with a running knee to the face. Riku comes out with Jinpachi and when Jinpachi swings for a right hand, Riku ducks and Jinpachi nails his cast over the steel post of Jinpachi. Jinpachi screams out in pain when he hits the steel post.

Riku puts Jinpachi back in the ring and Riku works on the wrist of Jinpachi a bit. Riku uses his knee to drive force into the cast even more. Riku grabs the arm of Jinpachi, rolls to the outside and then nails it against the other steel post with force. The cast is split open as Riku comes back in the ring. Riku pulls the broken cast off the hand of Jinpachi and then drives his knee into the giant fist of Jinpachi.

Riku does this a second time, but Jinpachi fights back with a headbutt on Riku. Jinpachi then gets tossed over the top rope by Riku and Jinpachi falls on his exposed hand. Riku comes out and nails the hand of Jinpachi on the steel steps. Riku comes in the ring and taunts at the crowd doing the Jinpachi taunt, but holds his arm noting Jinpachi's giant fist laughing.

Riku then grabs the fingers on Jinpachi's hand and separates the fingers applying pressure. Riku then drops a knee over the hand of Jinpachi as well. Riku then wrenches back on the arm of Jinpachi containing his giant fist. Jinpachi fights back hitting a quick snapmare on Riku. Jinpachi leaves the ring, but Riku follows and nails the hand of Jinpachi off the steel post again.

Back in the ring, Riku applies more pressure on Jinpachi with a modified top wrist lock. Riku separates the fingers of Jinpachi some more as Jinpachi screams out in pain. Jinpachi then fights back with a quick hip toss. Riku goes up to the top, jumps, but Jinpachi nails him in the face with a forearm. Jinpachi hits a big headbutt on Riku followed by a side slam.

When Jinpachi executed the side slam, he landed on his right side and injured his hand a bit more. Jinpachi hits three big charges on Riku in the corner followed by a shoulder block that takes Riku down. Jinpachi then attempts a Demon Chokeslam, but he can't pick up Riku due to his giant fist having been worked over. Jinpachi then accidentally takes out the referee distracting the monster long enough for Riku to leave the ring and pull out a sledgehammer.

Riku comes in with the sledgehammer, but Jinpachi snaps it in half with his giant fist. Riku can't believe it. Jinpachi takes out Riku with a quick kick to the face. Riku then rolls out and grabs a steel chair. Riku goes to use the steel chair, but Jinpachi kicks Riku in the gut and then sends his body into the steel steps. Jinpachi tries to lift up part of the steel steps, but can't get a good grip with his giant fist.

Riku hits a blantant low blow on Jinpachi, causing Jinpachi to fall on the bottom of the steel steps. Riku then picks up the steel chair and smacks it across the giant fist of Jinpachi. Jinpachi backs up grabbing his hand in pain. Riku approaches Jinpachi with the steel chair, but Jinpachi charges with force at Riku and takes him out with a Spear! Jinpachi throws Riku back in the ring and comes back in himself favoring his giant fist. Jinpachi then calls for the Demon Chokeslam with his left hand.

When Jinpachi picks up Riku, Riku picks up part of the sledgehammer and nails Jinpachi in the head with it. Riku throws it away, grabs Jinpachi and hits the Way To The Dawn. Riku covers Jinpachi... 1... 2... 3.

_**Jinpachi Mishima is eliminated.**_

Homer & Eddy pushed the other two Keybladers back to the ring with a trashcan and a singapore cane. Riku tried to help, but Eddy latched onto him and hit the Canadian Destroyer. Eddy then climbed Homer and eliminated Riku with a 450 Splash.

_**Riku is eliminated.**_

Everyone started brawling again, with Roxas sending Homer upside down into the steps and Homer working around with Sora. Sora tossed Homer into the ropes just in time to get hammered with a Roxas kneeshot. Roxas tagged in once things settled down and put the boots to Homer.

He hit a snap mare and then some nasty looking forearms to the temples. Roxas kept after the neck, slapping on a neck vice. Homer fought back only for Roxas to cut him off. Roxas missed a clothesline and that allowed Homer to hit a swinging neckbreaker.

Roxas tagged Sora just in time for Sora to drop some nasty looking elbows onto Homer's back. Homer hit a drop toehold into the turnbuckles and tagged in Eddy who cleaned house and then hit a hurricanrana.

All hell broke loose and the referee got distracted with Roxas and Homer on the outside. Eddy went to use a singapore cane, but Sora grabbed another and clocked Eddy with it followed by an impressive, picture-perfect Oblivion Brainbuster, enabling him to pick up the elimination.

_**Eddy is eliminated.**_

Homer was now all alone, but he seemed to handle the concept of two-on-one pretty well. He snapped off some jabs on Sora before chopping Roxas hardway. Sora picked up a steel chair and looked to clock Homer with it, but the 'Yellow-Bellied Warrior' was ready for it as he punched it back in Sora's face. He then rushed the ropes and booted Roxas in the face with a Yakuza Kick.

Homer then signalled for the end and positioned Roxas for the Homing Missile DDT, but Sora chop-blocked his knee, allowing Roxas to nail a low blow. Suddenly, Riku came back down to the ring with two bottles of lighter fluid. Roxas and Sora navigated a table into the ring before Riku set it up with flames burning. They were going to send Homer into the flames with a Triple Powerbomb, but Eddy & Jinpachi wouldn't let it happen. Eddy clotheslined Sora while Jinpachi disposed of Riku over the top rope.

With encouragement from his partners, Homer lifted Roxas and powerbombed him through the flaming table. The fans went freaking NUTS! Homer then pinned Roxas for the 1-2-3.

_**Roxas is eliminated.**_

Eddy & Jinpachi chased the eliminated Keybladers up the ramp while Homer hit the DX 'suck it' taunt to Sora before putting the final Keyblader away with the Homing Missile DDT onto the remnants of the burnt table.

_**Sora is eliminated.**_

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, your winners and STILL UCW World 6-man Tag Team Champions, JINPACHI MISHIMA, HOMER SIMPSON & EDDY!'

Jinpachi took his belt and left while Eddy stayed to celebrate with Homer. The fans were ecstatic with their victory, but the Disney crew were irate at the Keybladers' loss.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Ladies & gentlemen, Lola Bunny once again reporting from the backstage area and my guest at this time is the Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, King Mickey, who will defend his championship tonight in an Ambulance match against Bugs Bunny!'

Mickey: 'It is a travesty that DJ Diddy Dog has put me in this match with someone I have already defeated... both in ratings and in matches. Do you think it matters to me that I'm facing Bugs again? No! I have a problem with the Ambulance stipulation. One of us may not be walking home tonight. But rest assured: I will defeat Bugs and walk out the Undisputed champion of the World!'

_Arena Promo_

???: 'Welcome to the Xander Zone! Next month at UCW Parodyslam, Xander Cage is coming to UCW, and he's not coming alone!'

Darius Stone: 'Get XXX'd!'

Xander Cage: 'Welcome to _xXx_, bitch!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your ninth match of Second Night Stand, with Eddy bringing in Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima to defeat the Keybladers in a brutal Extreme Rulz match while King Mickey promises to leave SNS with the Undisputed title belt... and UCW gets ready to enter the Xander Zone as Team **_**xXx **_**are coming to UCW at Parodyslam! Chapter Ten will feature the Power Rangers (Tyzonn, Adam, Mack, Bridge & Xander) going up against the Kamen Rider elite (Zeronos, Kick Hopper, Chalice, Kaixa & Ouja) in a ten-man tag team showdown, followed by an interview with the new No Holds Barred champion, Bart Simpson! Ciaou for now!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	10. PR Versus KR  THE SHOWDOWN

**Chapter 10: Power Rangers vs. Kamen Riders Showdown 10-man tag match - 'Man of Mercury' Tyzonn, 'Mastodon' Adam Park, 'Crimson Overdrive' Mack Hartford, 'Mystic Taurus' Xander Bly & 'Buttery' Bridge Carson versus Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form, Kick Hopper, Chalice Wild Form, Kaixa & Ouja.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this next contest is one of your main events, scheduled for one fall with no time limit and it is the Power Rangers versus Kamen Riders Showdown! Introducing first, from Angel Grove, weighing in at 230lbs, the second Mighty Morphin' Black Power Ranger and Green Zeo Ranger, 'THE MASTODON', ADAM PARK!'

_Go Go Power Rangers _hit over the P.A. to many boos AND cheers, bringing out the Mastodon. Adam had been the replacement for Zack in the second season of the hit '90s show.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, from Newtech City, weighing in at 245lbs, the SPD Green Ranger, second SPD Blue Ranger and third SPD Red Ranger, he is 'BUTTERY' BRIDGE CARSON!'

_SPD Emergency _by the Mighty RAW played next, which played host to the entrance of _Space Patrol Delta's _most popular character. He acknowledged sections of the crowd that were cheering him by climbing to the top rope and snacking on a piece of toast.

Megaman: 'From Briarwood, weighing 253lbs, the Green Mystic Force Ranger, 'MYSTIC TAURUS' XANDER BLY!'

_Mystic Force (Rock Demo) _also by the Mighty RAW played, but this time, there would be no cheers (as absolutely every Ranger fan I talk to despises Mystic Force). Xander seemed not to be affected by it as he strolled down to the ring. He patted fists with his partners and climbed up to the top rope, crossing his arms in the air like a DX pose.

Megaman: 'And finally, their partners: at a combined weight of 467lbs, 'Man of Mercury' Tyzonn and 'Crimson Overdrive' Mack Hartford, POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!'

_Operation Overdrive _hit, bringing out the latest members of the Power Rangers legacy. Tyzonn taunted the crowd while Mack ran to the ring like clockwork. They got in and pulled off their signature Ranger poses. Some Japanese fans in the front row looked disgusted.

Squidward: 'This match became a reality when Tyzonn stole a victory from Zeronos at the OneShot with the Mercury Rising. Zeronos thought the loss proved nothing and challenged Tyzonn to this match. DJ Diddy Dog approved it and here we are!'

Greg: 'But can Zeronos put his money where his mouth is and beat the '90s icons?'

Squidward: 'Hey: don't let Zeronos hear you say that!'

_Stay Captive _by Still Remains hit in the background, bringing out Kamen Rider Ouja, the main bad guy Rider of _Kamen Rider Ryuki _during its 2002 run.

Megaman: 'And representing the Kamen Riders, first: weighing 269lbs, KAMEN RIDER OUJA!'

_JustiFaiz _by ISSA played next. Out came Kamen Rider Kaixa, the main rival Rider to Kamen Rider Faiz during the show's 2003 run on TV-Asahi.

Megaman: 'His partner, weighing 301lbs, KAMEN RIDER KAIXA!'

_Round Zero BLADE BRAVE _by Aikawa Nanase hit and out came Kamen Rider Chalice in his red, gold and green Wild Form garb, preparing to unleash some wrath on the Power Rangers.

Megaman: 'Next, weighing 320lbs, KAMEN RIDER CHALICE... WILD FORM!'

_Next Level _by YU-KI blasted around the arena to introduce Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, formerly Kamen Rider TheBee, again the rival of the 2006 series' main rider, Kabuto.

Megaman: 'Representing both the Kamen Riders and the Anikis, weighing 306lbs, KAMEN RIDER KICK HOPPER!'

_Climax Jump _by AAA Den-O Form began playing. Out came the badass second Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Den-O and the team captain, known as Zeronos. Zeronos was in his third, crimson form, identified as Zero Form. He looked at his teammates before they all stared at the Rangers in the ring.

Megaman: 'And finally: the captain of the Kamen Riders, KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS... ZERO FORM!'

The Riders ran into the ring and posed for the fans, drawing adulation from the same Japanese fans that were disgusted by the Rangers. Both teams moved to their respective corners as Megaman prepared to deliver another announcement.

Megaman: 'And introducing the special guest referee for this match... hailing from Atlanta, Georgia, he is a former WCW World champion, WCW United States champion, WCW Tag Team champion and WWE World champion... 'Da Man'... BILL GOLDBERG!'

The guest referee made his way to the ring wearing jeans and a sleeveless ref's shirt. The crowd was going nuts as Goldberg posed in all four corners of the ring. Once he was done he went to Zeronos' corner and stared down the Kamen Riders' captain. He then went to the other corner and stared down Tyzonn. Goldberg then went to the corner of the ring and stared down the two warriors who would be starting the match, and then called for the bell.

As the bell rung the Mastodon and Kick Hopper stared each other down before Adam shoved Kick Hopper. Kick Hopper then grabbed hold of Adam's throat, looking for an Aniki Choke. Adam was able to fight out of it and then bounced off the ropes, only to receive a big Rider Kick to the face. Kick Hopper then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop.

Kick Hopper then lifted up Adam and twisted around his arm. Hopper then took Adam over to the corner and climbed to the top rope, walking the top rope before jumping down and slamming his knee into Adam's shoulder with the Old School Rider Knee. Kick Hopper then went to the top rope, looking for a top rope Rider Punch, but Adam got up and hit Kick Hopper with his finisher, the Frog Cutter, while the Rider was in midair.

Adam covered Kick Hopper but only got a two count. He then tagged Bridge Carson into the match. 'Buttery' Bridge entered the match and started laying into Kick Hopper with boots to the head and midsection. Bridge then forced Kick Hopper to the middle rope and started choking him with the rope. Bridge then tossed Kick Hopper outside the ring. Bridge then bounced off the ropes and jumped, hitting an amazing high risk move on the Kamen Rider.

Bridge then ran and jumped on the steel steps, trying for another high risk move, but Kick Hopper caught him by the throat and delivered an Aniki Choke into a sleeper slam. Kick Hopper the tossed Bridge back into the ring. Bridge tried for a cheap attack, but Hopper took him down with a Rider Kick to the face. Kick Hopper then lifted Bridge up and hit one of his finishers, the Rider Tombstone.

He covered Bridge but Mack broke up the count. Hopper then hit Bridge with his other finisher, the Roundhouse Rider Kick, sending Bridge into his corner, knocking Bridge's four partners down. Kick Hopper then tagged team captain Zeronos into the match. Zeronos entered the match with Bridge out, sitting in the corner. Zeronos charged and delivered a boot to the face of Bridge.

Zeronos then removed Bridge from the corner and climbed to the middle rope, for what most would have thought would be a big splash, was instead a double-foot stomp, Zeronos sending his feet right into the midsection of Bridge. Zeronos then whipped Bridge into another corner and charged, that time hitting a Stinger splash and then bulldogging Bridge to the mat. Zeronos then lifted Bridge up onto his shoulders and hit an Altair Suplex.

He covered Bridge but only got a two. He tried for the move again but Bridge reversed it into his finisher, the Toaster Burn. Bridge had taken a beating, so instead of trying for the pin, he tagged Mack into the match. Mack waited for Zeronos to get up, and when he did he tried for his Crimson Accelerator finisher, but Zeronos got out of the way and Mack ate turnbuckle. Zeronos then tagged Chalice into the match.

The Wild One entered and placed Mack in the corner, sending a fury of punches to Mack's midsection. Chalice then brought Mack out of the corner with a fireman's carry takeover. Chalice then placed Mack in a seated position and dropkicked Mack in the back. Chalice then bounced off the ropes and delivered a senton splash. Chalice started to lift up Mack when Mack kicked Chalice in the midsection.

Mack again tried for the Crimson Accelerator, but Chalice got out of the way and was able to lift Mack up and drop him with a Samoan Drop. Chalice then sent Mack into the corner and Chalice charged, but Mack moved and Chalice hit the corner. Mack then charged, but Chalice caught him and delivered an amazing U-Turn slam to Mack while still in the corner.

Chalice then went to the top rope but Mack knocked him into a seated position. Mack tried for a superplex, but Chalice was too heavily armoured, and Chalice was actually able to get Mack onto his shoulders. Chalice then jumped out of the corner, and delivered his finisher, the Wild Cyclone. Chalice then locked Mack in his submission finisher, the Chalice Selection. He had it locked in but Tyzonn broke the hold before Mack could tap.

Chalice tried to go after Mack but Goldberg wouldn't let him. This gave Mack the moment he needed, and as Chalice turned around Mack hit him with the Crimson Accelerator. He covered Chalice but only got a two. Mack then tagged Tyzonn into the match. Tyzonn was looking forward to getting his hands on Chalice. Tyzonn lifted up Chalice and bounced off the ropes, looking for his Mercury Rising, but Chalice ducked and then hit Tyzonn with a Spinning Rider Kick.

Chalice then whipped Tyzonn into the corner and charged, crushing the Man of Mercury with a side splash. Chalice then tagged Kaixa into the match. Kaixa entered the match and took down Tyzonn with a spinebuster. Kaixa then bounced off the ropes and dropped a knee on Tyzonn's head. Kaixa started to lift Tyzonn but Tyzonn hit him in the midsection.

Tyzonn then bounced off the ropes and ran right into a double-foot Rider Kick from Kaixa. Kaixa then climbed to the top rope and hit a fistdrop. Kaixa started to lift Tyzonn, but Tyzonn raked him in the eyes. Tyzonn then bounced off the ropes, looking for his finisher, but Kaixa kicked him in the midsection and hit his finisher, the Golden Smash. He covered Tyzonn but only got a two.

Kaixa then tagged in Ouja. He was about to go after Tyzonn, but Tyzonn started begging him not to. Tyzonn's partners were able to distract Goldberg as Tyzonn hit Ouja with a low blow. He then tagged Xander Bly into the match, who entered and hit his finisher, the Extreme Nature. He covered Ouja but only got a two. Xander couldn't believe it as he went to the top rope, looking for a frog splash, but Ouja got his knees up.

Ouja then bounced off the ropes and took down Xander with a flying clothesline. Ouja started to lift Xander but Xander kicked Ouja in the knee and then whipped him into the corner, Ouja hitting hard and being flipped around in the corner. Xander charged but Ouja was able to get his foot up as Xander ran right into it. Ouja then planted Xander with a DDT.

Ouja then did his famous kick up move and the crowd knew what was next as Ouja headed to the top rope and hit the Rider Stomp. Ouja then got to a corner and started to rile the crowd up. When Xander was back up and facing Ouja, Ouja hit Xander with his Final Advent Rider Kick finisher. He covered Xander but Mack broke up the count. Ouja tired to get to Mack but this gave Xander the time he needed and out of desperation hit Extreme Nature.

Both men were out as they dragged there way to their corners, tagging in Adam and Chalice. Adam headbutted Chalice, but this only pissed him off as Chalice started hitting Adam with rights and lefts. Chalice then bounced off the ropes and did want many have ever done, taking Adam down with a knee lift. Chalice then tried for Chalice Selection but Adam fought out of it and whipped Chalice into the corner.

Adam then started beating down Chalice. Adam then charged, ramming his leg into Chalice's head. Adam then went for the top rope body splash, but Chalice tripped him up, placed him on his shoulders and hit the Wild Cyclone. Chalice tried for Chalice Selection but Adam fought out of it and got to his corner, tagging Tyzonn in. Chalice then got that smile on his face as he went to his corner and tagged Zeronos in.

Tyzonn tried to catch Zeronos off guard, looking for his Mercury Rising, but Zeronos caught him and planted Tyzonn with a DDT. Zeronos then went to the top rope and hit a moonsault. He covered Tyzonn but only got a two count. Zeronos then whipped Tyzonn into the corner and charged, but Tyzonn moved as Zeronos ate corner. Tyzonn then started the punches, and when he wouldn't stop Goldberg pulled Tyzonn off.

Tyzonn didn't like this one bit as he hit Goldberg with his Mercury Rising. This caused all hell to break loose as the other eight warriors entered the ring and the brawl was on. The illegal competitors would soon find their way outside the ring, leaving Tyzonn and Zeronos. Tyzonn tried for Mercury Rising on Zeronos, but Zeronos hit an amazing spinning Rider Kick. He covered Tyzonn but Goldberg was still out.

Zeronos tried to get Goldberg up but turned around right into the Mercury Rising from Tyzonn. Tyzonn covered and Goldberg was able to count but Zeronos somehow kicked out. Tyzonn's eyes were glowing red as he was ready to hit Goldberg again with Mercury Rising again, but Goldberg kicked Tyzonn in the midsection, gave him two thumbs down, and hit the Jackhammer Slam.

Tyzonn bounced right into Zeronos on his way to his feet, who placed Tyzonn on his shoulders like he was going for a Death Valley Driver, but instead of driving Tyzonn to the mat on the side of him, he brought Tyzonn down in between his legs as in an inverted piledriver, which Zeronos calls Full Charge Zero. Zeronos covered Tyzonn and got the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners: Zeronos, Kick Hopper, Chalice, Kaixa & Ouja, THE KAMEN RIDERS!'

Squidward: 'It looks like Zeronos has finally got even with Tyzonn... but it doesn't look like this feud is over by a long shot!'

Greg: 'For now, let's send it to the back where Lola is standing by with the new No Holds Barred champion, Bart Simpson!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Hey, people: Lola Bunny here once again reporting from the backstage area and my guest at this time is the brand new UCW No Holds Barred champion, Bart Simpson, fresh off his title-winning victory!'

Bart: 'Thanks, Lola. I did what I said I was gonna' do and I became a champion once again! I am proud to have gotten what I wanted from that match and gotten my revenge on Spiderman... but with all due props, well done to Brian & Aragorn in that match. And speaking of congratulations, look who just showed up! The 6-man tag team champs!'

Eddy: 'Hey, Bart! Congrats, man!'

Homer: 'Whaddya think, boy? Great match tonight or what?'

Bart: 'You said it, Homer! Now, Lola, if you don't mind... the champions are gonna' go to a party and have major fun! Later, Miss Bunny!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your tenth match of Second Night Stand, with Kamen Rider Zeronos leading the Kamen Riders to victory against Tyzonn's group of Power Rangers in a ten-man tag team match with former WCW World champion Bill Goldberg as the special guest referee! And Tyzonn gets a little Jackhammering for his tomfoolery (classy British word for 'screwing around'). Also, Bart Simpson discussed his title win before leaving with his father Homer, Eddy & Jinpachi to celebrate their title wins! Chapter Eleven will feature the Climax Scene Battle Royal for the King of Anime championship with Naruto facing off with the Anime characters he got a beatdown from in the match with Goku earlier! Along with that comes a history package for the King Mickey-Bugs Bunny Undisputed title Ambulance showdown! Peace. NOW GIMME MY DOGGIE TREATS (REVIEWS!). **_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM. **_


	11. Climax Scene Battle Royal

**Chapter 11: UCW King of Anime championship Climax Scene Battle Royal - Featuring: Champion Naruto Uzamaki, Danny Phantom, 'American Dragon' Jake Long, Guyver, Goku, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Meowth, Charizard, WarGreymon, Eddward Elric, James of Team Rocket, Monkey D. Luffy, Bobobo, Ranma Saotome, Astroboy, WereGarurumon, Vegeta, Cell and Sonic The Hedgehog.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Climax Scene Battle Royal and it is for the UCW King of Anime championship! Now, in this match, there are no countouts and no disqualifications. The only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor! The last competitor in the ring will be crowned the King of Anime champion! Introducing the first entry, from the Digital World, weighing 450lbs, he is WARGREYMON!'

_Digimon U.S. Series 1 theme _played, which brought out the gigantic and heavily-armoured digital monster, primed and ready to fight.

Megaman: 'And the number two entry: representing Team Rocket, weighing 190lbs, he is JAMES!'

James was too hesitant to come out and get the match underway, so security dragged him to the ring while he was kicking and screaming. Once underneath the ropes, James was pulled into the ring by WarGreymon's massive claws. Then the referee rang the bell.

**WarGreymon **and **James **start. WarGreymon gets James in the ring and goes for the Terranova Driver (victim's legs crossed in a cloverleaf at the top of a regular piledriver). It is reversed by James into a backdrop. James spits and gives a middle finger as the next competitor enters.

**Charizard** walks to the ring. He and WarGreymon double team James. James is held by the pocket monster while the digital monster gives out some punches. After 3 Charizard tossed James over.

_James is eliminated._

**Eddward Elric **enters. Eddward & Charizard attack the digital monster but WarGreymon soon hits them with a double dropkick. He hits Eddward Elric with a clothesline that forces Eddward Elric over the ropes.

_Eddward Elric is eliminated._

**Pikachu** enters. Pikachu hardly got in before being pounced back out. Charizard throws WarGreymon into the corner and starts showing off some power.

_Pikachu is eliminated._

**Sonic The Hedgehog **enters. Charizard runs over and starts kicking. WarGreymon lays in the corner bleeding code. Sonic almost goes over but skins the cat back in.

**Jake Long** enters. Charizard goes back to WarGreymon. He kicks WarGreymon hard in the ribs. WarGreymon grabs his leg and uses it to propel Charizard over. But Charizard remains on the apron.

**Bobobo **enters. Sonic and Jake Long go at it as Bobobo tries to lift the WarGreymon over the top rope.

**Guyver **enters. He goes right to Bobobo with a big forearm. Then he helps WarGreymon back in. Guyver turned to go back to Bobobo. As soon as he moved Jake Long dropkicked WarGreymon who went over the top rope. But he remained on the apron and slithered back into the ring. WarGreymon then hiptossed Jake over the top rope and to the floor.

_Jake Long is eliminated._

**Ranma Saotome **enters and gives a beating to Bobobo. This leaves Sonic easy pickings for Guyver to toss out.

_Sonic the Hedgehog is eliminated._

**Astroboy **enters. Astroboy looks at Guyver who just grunts. Astroboy charges Guyver but is caught and tossed out.

_Astroboy is eliminated._

**Goku & WereGarurumon **enter holding a sign that says 'We are the next tag team champions!' with the fans confused as a new tag team seems to be forming. But that was meaningless when they took a look at Guyver. Guyver runs at them with arms out for a double clothesline, but Goku & Garuru ducked sending Guyver over them and out to the apron. He feigns elimination so they go after someone else.

**Danny Phantom **enters. Goku & Garuru drop kick Ranma and toss Bobobo over. Danny Phantom grabs Goku and threw him out of the squared circle.

_Bobobo is eliminated._

_Goku is eliminated._

**Vegeta **enters. Danny sends Garuru to hell with the Spectre Spike. Ranma gets up and locks up with Vegeta. Vegeta brings him down in an armbar. All see a familiar face enter.

**Monkey D. Luffy **enters. He lifts Garuru in a powerbomb over the top rope. That makes it 4 left in the ring. Monkey D. Luffy, Vegeta, Danny Phantom, and Ranma Saotome. Danny clotheslines Ranma out. Vegeta runs right into a Spike DDT. He is pushed out as he grimaced in pain. Out of nowhere, Naruto comes and blindsides Monkey D. Luffy with a chair. Danny Phantom tosses Luffy out.

_WereGarurumon, Ranma Saotome, Vegeta & Monkey D. Luffy are all eliminated._

**Meowth **enters. He looks concerned as he is in no hurry to run to the ring. He takes his time as Danny is jumped in the ring by Charizard and WarGreymon at the same time. Guyver launches himself back into the fray with a crazy-high crossbody block on all three competitors. While everybody is down, Meowth decides to strike and starts hammering everyone in the face.

He taunted the crowd, but when he turned around, he had to face the wrath of four VERY pissed-off characters. Charizard hit him first with the Dragonwing DDT (outside arm hooked around the victim's back), WarGreymon next with the Terranova Driver, Danny third with the Spectre Spike and Guyver finishing with the Bio-Boost to the outside of the ring for the easy elimination.

_Meowth is eliminated._

**Ash Ketchum **enters. He goes right after WarGreymon and Guyver immediately, showing no fear. He gave a thumbs-up to his old friend Charizard as they double-whipped their opponents in with a double-clothesline. Charizard picked up Guyver and planted him with the Dragonwing DDT. Ash looked to have an ally in Charizard, but the dragon totally deflated that suggestion by tossing Ash from the ring promptly.

_Ash Ketchum is eliminated._

**Cell **enters. This competitor was a lot more than fearless... he was evil. He began pasting the crap out of Charizard with a flurry of turbo-charged punches, battering Charizard's muzzle to mush. Cell then eliminated the dragon with his Shift Cells Up finisher (swinging knee to the chin), which bounced Charizard all the way out of the ring.

_Charizard is eliminated._

_Naruto U.S. Season 3 theme _hits for last entrant and the 40-minute-old champion.

**Naruto Uzamaki **enters. He comes from out of the crowd and surprises Cell with a Ninja Kick that sends the green one to his fate on the floor. Then, as WarGreymon began to stir, Naruto executed an Elijah Express-like move to his back, which eliminated the Mega Digimon. But that left him, Danny Phantom and Guyver at the end of the Climax Scene Battle Royal, where the last two competitors would wrestle in a regular match. But the battle royal portion wasn't deemed over until Guyver & Naruto put aside any differences they had and tossed out Danny Phantom together.

_Danny Phantom, WarGreymon & Cell are eliminated._

The bell rang and the two circled it up. Naruto grabbed a knuckle lock and used his shoulder to hammer away at Guyver's left arm. Naruto grabbed a fireman's carry take down and Guyver escaped and we've got a stalemate. The two locked up again and Naruto grabbed a headlock. Naruto skated around Guyver's body and grabbed a hammerlock before Guyver threw him off.

Naruto was frustrated and Guyver was smiling. The two locked up again and Naruto grabbed another arm wringer. Naruto flipped Guyver over and went for a quick cover and used the kick out to grab another arm bar. Guyver countered out and went for a quick Bio-Boosted STF and Naruto frantically escaped. Naruto grabbed another side headlock Guyver tossed Naruto off the ropes and hit a drop toehold and looked for another Bio-Boosted STF and again, Naruto, frustrated, escaped.

Naruto is really starting to get frustrated. Guyver kept smiling and pointing to his head. Naruto grabbed a go behind and Guyver struggled a bit to undo the hold. Guyver grabbed the go behind and went for another Bio-Boosted STF and again, Naruto escaped and Naruto was looking almost helplessly over matched. Naruto got in Guyver's face and shoved him while Guyver smiled.

Naruto smacked Guyver but then got decked. Naruto flopped back into the corner and was Bio Boostming while trying to collect his senses. The two locked up again and Guyver took Naruto over with a side headlock. Guyver was able to hang onto the hold while Naruto couldn't counter out. Naruto tried to send Guyver off the ropes but Guyver held onto the hold.

Guyver took Naruto over again and got a near fall out of it and was clearly and completely out-wrestling Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto fought to his feet and desperately attempted to break the hold. Naruto finally broke the hold with some punches but completely ate a Guyver shoulder block and then found himself right back in the head lock. Guyver rolled Naruto over again, maintaining control with the head lock and almost grabbing another near fall. This is almost like the WrestleMania 23 main event in reverse.

Naruto began punching out again and sent Guyver off the ropes and went for an arm drag and then nearly got DECAPITATED by a Guyver lariat. Guyver got a near fall and then went right back to the head lock. Naruto again used punches to the gut to toss Guyver off and finally hit a reverse elbow and floored the challenger. Naruto slammed Guyver's head into the buckles and chopped him before slamming Guyver off the other buckle and landing another chop.

Naruto hit some clubbing blows to Guyver's back and then landed a third chop. Naruto whipped Guyver to the corner but ate a big boot and then got hammered with a second Guyver lariat for a near fall. Guyver's right back to that head lock. Naruto, a little quicker than last time, was able to fight out of the hold, but Guyver flattened him with another shoulder block.

Naruto stumbled to his feet and looked for the Ninja Kick out of nowhere, but Guyver held up and back dropped the champion to the floor. Naruto is beside himself, completely unable to get anything going and for the first time in his career, overmatched completely. Guyver headlocked the champ again in the ring. Naruto broke the hold and chopped Guyver in the corner.

Naruto began showing a little attitude and hit a back elbow to Guyver's face. Naruto hit a snapmare takeover and booted Guyver right in the face. The crowd began to cheer the champion as much as Guyver. Naruto hammered Guyver's head into the corner and let loose two chops. Guyver began fighting back and grabbed the headlock but it's not working now. Naruto came bounding off the ropes looking for a crossbody block but got caught in midair by Guyver and front slammed hard to the mat for a near fall.

Guyver hit a whip to the buckles and Bio-Boost combo for yet another near fall. Guyver waited for Naruto to rise to his feet, coiled and ready to strike. Guyver hit a boot to the gut and a flipping facebuster for a two count. Guyver's beginning to get a little frustrated. Naruto and Guyver stood toe to toe, exchanging strikes before Guyver dumped Naruto to the mat with a back body drop.

Guyver made an exhausted cover attempt but Naruto kicked out. Guyver went for a vertical suplex but Naruto fought out and hit a swinging neckbreaker. However, Naruto was too exhausted from the punishment to really follow it up. The two exchanged some strikes before Naruto came flying off the ropes with his flying forearm. Both men are laid out on the mat.

Naruto nipped up at six and went into his victory sequence. Naruto connected with a body slam before landing the top rope elbow. Naruto began to tune up the band in the corner. Guyver saw it coming and came with a clothesline but was almost caught in a back slide. Guyver kicked out and both came bounding off the ropes at each other before Naruto ducked under a completely wild Guyver shoulder block attempt. The challenger missed by a mile and went clattering to the outside.

Naruto went for a plancha but Guyver caught him in midair. Naruto fought out and tossed Guyver into the ring steps. Both are laid out on the outside of the ring. After a lengthy recovery period, Naruto was working Guyver's left side and arm, capitalizing on the whip to the ring steps. Naruto grabbed a hammer lock and sent the challenger careening into the ring post shoulder first.

Guyver tumbled out of the ring and was writhing in pain on the outside of the ring. The match had gone thirty minutes by this point. Naruto jerked Guyver's arm across the top rope while the Champion paced around on the ring apron. Naruto brought him back into the ring and began yanking, twisting and landing on Guyver's injured arm in any way he possibly could. Naruto tried to leverage the hold for a cover attempt on two occasions, but Guyver was able to kick out.

Naruto drove some knees into Guyver's left arm. Now it's looking like Guyver can't use the Bio-Boosted STF or the Bio Boost. Guyver fought back but missed with an elbow. Naruto tried to capitalize again before Guyver went into victory sense. His selling of the shoulder is awesome here, writhing in pain but going through with the move anyways. Guyver hit the five knuckle shuffle and looked for the Bio Boost.

Guyver looked for the Bio Boost but Naruto ducked out and went for the Ninja Kick. Naruto went for the Ninja Kick but Guyver ducked under it and hit the Bio Boost. Guyver went for the cover but Naruto KICKS OUT! The match just passed 35 minutes. Guyver tossed Naruto to the floor like last week's trash before ramming his back into the ring apron and tossing him right back into the ring.

It took everything Naruto had to kick out of the cover attempt. Guyver began HAMMERING away at the back of Naruto Uzamaki before looking for another vertical suplex. Guyver powered Naruto over despite Naruto trying to dead weight himself. Naruto kicked out of yet another cover attempt before Guyver bore in with a bear hug. Now Guyver's dipping deep.

Naruto began hammering desperately on Guyver's back and barely managed to escape the hold. Naruto went for a whip but the move was reversed and Naruto crashed into the buckles, getting dumped upside down, over the top rope and to the floor. People, we've passed 40 minutes. Guyver went to the top rope and hit his wild looking leg drop but Naruto still, still, still found a way to kick out.

Guyver turned to the announce table and with a smirk on his face, shook his head and asked them what it was going to take. Guyver perched Naruto on the top rope. Guyver lofted Naruto up on his shoulders looking for a top rope Bio Boost but Naruto wiggled out and hit a CRAZY power bomb. Both men are laid out in the middle of the ring.

Naruto staggered towards Guyver but the champ popped to life out of nowhere and clipped the leg, looking for the Bio-Boosted STF. Naruto kicked Guyver off to the ring apron and shoulder blocked Guyver off the ring apron and onto the announce table. Naruto broke the referees count intentionally before bumbling out to the ringside area. Naruto gathered Guyver and went for a freaking piledriver on the ring steps.

Guyver blocked the move and back dropped Naruto to the floor. Guyver rolled into the ring as we headed to commercial. Dogheads, welcome to 45 minutes. Guyver and Naruto rolled over the announce table beating the crap out of each other! Guyver tossed Naruto back into the ring and finally slapped on the Bio-Boosted STF. Guyver's got Naruto cinched in hard. We're at 50 minutes.

Naruto, covered in sweat, with a desperate reach, grabbed the bottom rope. Guyver was just slumped over and was in complete kill mode. Naruto stumbled to his feet and almost hit the Ninja Kick but Guyver barely caught it and went for an Bio Boost. Naruto wiggled out and this time, planted Guyver right in the face with the Ninja Kick. Guyver KICKED OUT!! The crowd are going absolutely INSANE!

Both oozed up the corner buckles as Naruto managed to lay in some extremely weak and sloppy chops. Naruto went for a whip but Guyver reversed him and sent him reeling into the turnbuckles. Naruto flipped upside down and rebounded out. Guyver scooped up Naruto for the Bio Boost but Naruto flipped out and hit the Ninja Kick! A cover attempt later, Naruto is your winner and champion.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Climax Scene Battle Royal and STILL UCW King of Anime champion, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

Not wanting another beatdown like the one he received earlier in the night, he grabbed his championship and left as the history package for the main event began.

_History package_

_**A title decided...**_

_Megaman: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for your third and final main event of the evening! It is the biggest Triple Threat match in the industry of cartoons and it is for the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World! Introducing first, representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'_

_The Looney Tunes theme played, bringing out their stalwart rabbit, flanked by the entire Looney Tunes family._

_Megaman: 'Secondly, from Disney Castle, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is the King, MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_Mickey came down in a royal robe, waving his Keyblade in the air while walking down the ramp accompanied by the Disney & KH contingent as a counter to the Looney Tunes crew._

_Megaman: 'And finally, from Springfield, representing the Simpsons, he is the Homing Missile, he is HOMER SIMPSON!'_

_Homer, who seemed to get the greatest ovation of all three, walked out to the sounds of Green Day's The Simpsons with his friends and family, including 6-man tag team champion Eddy, who had a bone to pick with Riku, Sora & Roxas, who had sent his best friends into Oblivion earlier in the night._

_**A champion crowned...**_

_Mickey is now back up outside and he climbs the top rope and nails Homer with the Wrong Animal Splash, and then he goes back up and hits one on Bugs. Mickey then performs the Disney Cannonbomb on both opponents. He drags them both next to each other and covers both, but both raise their shoulders after two. Mickey is pissed and is arguing with Kurt Angle about a slow count. _

_While this is happening Homer is up and behind Mickey, while Bugs is up and behind Homer. Angle then pushed Mickey into Homer, who grabs Mickey and prepares him for the Homer Spike, when Bugs turns both of them around, lifts both up and drops both with the Bunny Bomb. The fans are going nuts over Bugs' strength to be able to powerbomb two opponents at the same time. Bugs then pins Mickey, but astonishingly, Mickey kicked out!_

_The fans were at this point getting along and chanting 'THIS IS AWESOME!'_

_Homer booted Bugs in the head and out of the ring. Homer set up a table in the middle of the ring and attempted to put Mickey away with the Superbomb, but Mickey reversed it and put Homer through the table with the Frankensteiner. Mickey looked at the crowd and then marched towards the ropes, springboards off and smashes Homer with the Disney Cannonbomb. But the King wasn't done yet as he dragged Homer's carcass to his feet, grabbed his Keyblade and planted Simpson with the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Mickey crawled over, hooked Homer's massive leg and listened as Kurt Angle counted the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner and FIRST-EVER Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_**Controversy loomed...**_

_Bugs Bunny: 'You know damn well that you can't beat me! So, if you think you can... why don't you defend the championship against me at Second Night Stand?'_

_Mickey Mouse: 'I tell you what: I'll go one better than that! You've got yourself a title match... but if you can defeat Roxas tonight in a steel cage match in under three minutes... you can choose what type of match we have!'_

_Bugs: 'You're on, chump!'_

_**A match brought together...**_

_Bugs scooped Roxas onto his shoulders, dropped him facefirst onto the top turnbuckle, ran the ropes and as Roxas staggered out from the corner, Bugs hit him with a flying boot. After Roxas ducked under a right hand, he connected with triple Tiger Suplexes. He then climbed to the top rope for a Wrong Animal Splash, but Bugs caught him and knocked his footing. Bugs then cradled Roxas into the powerbomb position and dropped him with the Bunny Bomb to collect the three-count._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner, BUGS BUNNY!'_

_Bugs: 'Mickey, you rolled the dice and came up short, doc. Our match for the title at Second Night Stand... is an AMBULANCE MATCH!'_

_**...A Champion incensed...**_

_The whole Disney contingent was locked inside the 6-sides of steel outside of the arena with a defenseless Bugs Bunny as they laid into him with devastating weapon shots. The Looney Tunes looked on helplessly, as there was nothing they could do. Mickey had set Bugs up!_

_**...And a challenger's wrath extracted!**_

_Bugs was back and beating the crap out of everybody with countless spinebusters and flip-out clotheslines. He almost caught up with Mickey, but the champion escaped. So, Bugs turned onto Donald Duck and planted him with the Bunny Bomb!_

_**The time is now!**_

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you _

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now, this is who I really am. Ah, ah_

_Oh, oh_

_Ah, ah_

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me) (You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury Me_

_Bury Me_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eleventh match of Second Night Stand, with Naruto Uzamaki barely retaining the King of Anime title in the Climax Scene Battle Royal with eighteen of the competitors being eliminated to start with, before Naruto engaged in an hour-long match with Guyver, getting the win with a big Ninja Kick! Also, I chronicled the Bugs-Mickey rivalry with music from 30 Seconds To Mars' The Kill (they deserved their award at the EMAs, but that's my opinion). Chapter 12 will feature Bugs Bunny taking on Undisputed Heavyweight champion Mickey Mouse in an Ambulance match for the Undisputed Heavyweight championship of the World! I promise you, folks... I'm gonna' do my best for this match! I'm out for now!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	12. UCW Rulz Ambulance Match THE MAIN EVENT

**Chapter 12: UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship Ambulance Match - Champion King Mickey versus Bugs Bunny.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this is your main event of the evening and it is a UCW-Rulz Ambulance match, scheduled for one fall, with the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World on the line! The rules of this match are simple: render your opponent incapacitated long enough to obtain a pinfall, making you eligible to get them inside the Ambulance and close the doors! And now, the participants: first, representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'

The Looney Tunes theme played, bringing out the number one contender and personal nemesis to King Mickey. Bugs was never pinned nor did he submit in the inaugral World title match at the OneShot: that dubious honor went to Homer Simpson, who went down to the King's Keyblade Sweep DDT. He awaited the champion patiently in the ring. Then some familiar music played.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Disney Castle, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is the self-proclaimed King of Kings and the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World, MICKEY MOUSE!'

Blatantly stealing Triple H's _King of Kings _theme, King Mickey rose up out from the stage on a throne with the belt on his waist. He waited before standing up, at which point Motorhead's _The Game _began to play.

Greg: 'I suppose JC from the CWF can add our champion to the list of people without anything original!'

Squidward: 'As opposed to Jake Long, I think King Mickey does gimmick-infringement a lot better!'

But Mickey didn't even have a chance to disrobe as Bugs was already on the attack, slamming Mickey's crowned head into the nearby ambulance. Bugs stripped the title belt from Mickey's waist and raised it into the air. Bugs opened up the backdoors of the ambulance and retrieved a stretcher. He measured up the champion and flung the metal stretcher at Mickey's head. Mickey rolled around in pain while Bugs soaked in the fans' adulation. He measured up Mickey again and booted him in the head, Randy Orton-style.

Bugs then retrieved a small cage of weapons and pulled out two trashcan lids. As Mickey charged Bugs was ready and before Mickey could strike, Bugs crushed his head with the two trash can lids. Mickey was dazed from the shot and Bugs grabbed the stop sign he had and hit Mickey in the head with it to take him down. Bugs then walked over to the cage and pulled down a steel pipe. Bugs hit both of Mickey's hands with the pipe, trying early on to eliminate Mickey's chances at applying his submission finisher. Bugs then started choking Mickey with the pipe. Mickey is somehow able to low blow Bugs, who breaks the choke. Mickey then takes the pipe and nails Bugs right in the head.

Mickey then goes outside the ring and grabs one of the trash cans. He brings it in the ring and dumps all the weapons out of it. Mickey then places the can on Bugs' head and he can't see. Mickey then takes each weapon that was in the can and hits Bugs with it, but he won't go down. Mickey then goes to the cage and grabs a kendo stick. Mickey hits him twice with the stick, before taking out Bugs' knees with the stick as he goes down.

Mickey pulls a beaten Bugs out of the can and pins him before placing him sitting in a corner.

Megaman: 'King Mickey is now eligible to put Bugs Bunny in the back of the Ambulance!'

Mickey then places the can in front of Bugs and goes to the corner across from him, looking for the Shane McMahon trash can dropkick. Things don't go as planned however as midway through the air Bugs throws the can at Mickey, and he crashes to the ground. Bugs then goes outside and grabs a steel chair. He enters the ring and flattens Mickey with the chair. Bugs then grabs the pipe and locks in Mickey's own submission, the Back To Steamboat Country, and he uses the pipe to choke Mickey. Mickey is in a ton of pain, but is able to get to the ropes as Bugs breaks the hold.

Bugs then exits the ring and grabs one of the ladders. He sets up the ladder between the ring barrier and the ring. Bugs then reenters the ring, lifts Mickey up over his head, and throws him through the ladder. The crowd starts going insane after seeing this. Bugs then takes the beaten Mickey and throws him on the announce table. Bugs then climbs one of the turnbuckles and jumps, but Mickey is able to move.

An enormous 'HOLY SHIT' chant starts up, as Mickey moved and Bugs crashed through the announce table as he was looking for a top rope leg drop. Mickey was the first man up and he tossed Bugs into the steel steps. He then threw Bugs back into the ring. Mickey then grabbed two chairs and placed Bugs' head on one, he then lifted up the other and delivered a thunderous con-chair-to to Bugs. Mickey then climbed the top rope and hit Bugs with his own finisher, the Looneyland Spiral Tap. He covered Bugs but only got a two. Mickey then tried for the Back To Steamboat Country, but his hands couldn't lock the hold in because of the damage he had taken, and Bugs was able to push Mickey towards the piece of steel cage.

A THIS IS AWESOME chant started up as Bugs threw Mickey through the piece of cage, sending the cage to the ground, Mickey laying on it. Bugs then went to the top rope, looking for a high risk move, but Mickey was ready, nailing Bugs with a baseball bat, sending Bugs crashing to the ground. Mickey then lifted Bugs up and tossed him into the shopping cart full of weapons. Mickey then started looking through the cart for a weapon until he found the one he was looking for.

To the shock of most of the people in the arena Mickey pulled out a kitchen sink. Mickey waited for Bugs to get up and when he did he leveled Bugs with the kitchen sink. Mickey then threw Bugs into the shopping cart and pushed it into the steel steps. Mickey then started grabbing weapons, the remaining ladder, both tables, and a bared wire baseball bat and threw them in the ring. He then grabbed Bugs and threw him in the ring.

Mickey set up the first table in a corner and placed Bugs on it He then grabbed the bared wire covered baseball bat and charged, but Bugs was able to move and Mickey crashed into the table. Bugs then grabbed the bared wire covered bat and started hitting Mickey in the small of the back with it. Bugs then flattened Mickey with three massive chair shots.

Bugs then sent up the ladder near one of the corner, and then set up the table. Bugs grabbed the stop sign and placed it on the table. He then grabbed Mickey and placed him on the table. Bugs then climbed the ladder and jumped.

The crowd was going absolutely insane after Bugs performed the Looneyland Spiral Tap from the ladder through Mickey, the stop sign, and the table. It took a lot of Bugs, but got his arm over Mickey and got the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Bugs Bunny is now eligible to put King Mickey in the back of the ambulance and win this match.'

Bugs Bunny hit Mickey with one of the monitors at the announcers table ringside. Bugs hit a big elbowdrop off the top rope onto Mickey who was on the Announce Table, smashing it to pieces. Bugs left through the crowd and Mickey chased after. The match continued backstage which saw Bugs beat down Mickey with a kendo stick, use an SUV to knock out Mickey into a glass window of a security booth and then call an ambulance on a walkie talkie. Bugs put Mickey on a stretcher, but Mickey fought back and they eventually brawled back into the entranceway in the arena where the other ambulance was at. Mickey tossed Bugs into the ambulance many times. Bugs fought back with a DDT on the ground and a few shots to the head on Mickey with a trash can. Bugs put the trash can in front of Mickey's face, jumped off the amublance and dropkicked it into his face. They both brawled into the ambulance, but Mickey fought back again and nailed the Keyblade Sweep DDT on Bugs on the ground. He smiled before looking into the ambulance for help... and his Head of Security Tyzonn was there. Tyzonn helped lift the unconscious challenger into the ambulance and shut the doors, meaning Mickey retained the title.

Megaman: 'The winner of the Ambulance match... and STILL UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion, MICKEY MOUSE!'

Mickey and Tyzonn oversaw the ambulance leave before going back to the ring to celebrate. But their euphoria was short-lived as DJ Diddy Dog came out with an announcement to make.

DJ: 'Well done, Mickey... for proving Bugs' point and proving that you can't win of your own accord without your buddies to help you. So, I have made a match for Parodyslam: you will once again be defending the championship in what I like to call... the Ultimate Elimination Chamber! A structure of destruction and the match that will make or break careers! But the Ultimate Elimination Chamber isn't the only stipulation: every superstar on my roster that is holding singles gold will be eligible for the match, which means it will be Undisputed champion King Mickey versus No Holds Barred champion Bart Simpson versus King of Anime champion Naruto Uzamaki versus CWF World champion Danny Phantom versus two others who do not hold gold... namely, your friend Tyzonn and my trump card... the superstar I have hidden under my sleeve for a while should you try to escape a clean fight. Believe me when I say... you don't wanna' piss off this Jackass!'

The lights went off and the fans were anticipating the new challenger's arrival. Then the lights were back on and all was revealed.

Bam Margera: 'You fucks are toast!'

Yes: skateboarding headcase Bam Margera had come to UCW. He grabbed his skateboard and cracked it over Tyzonn's head. He aimed for Mickey, but the champion headed for higher ground. In the crowd, however, he would find no solace as the opposing champions at Parodyslam sans Bart forced him back to ringside. They fed him to the hungry wolf known as Bam Margera, who lifted Mickey upside down, climbed the turnbuckles with the petit champion and frontflipped into a devastating inverted Canadian Destroyer called the Viva-La-You-Got-Knocked-The-Fuck-Out, or the Jackassed for short. The pay-per-view went off the air with Bam rocking the double-horns to a crowd of screaming UCW fans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your main event of Second Night Stand, with Mickey using his Head of Security Tyzonn to retain the Undisputed title against Bugs Bunny in a UCW Rulz Ambulance match (Thank you, XtremeManiac33), but then finds himself on the receiving end of a Bam Margera beatdown (Yes, you read that right. I'm sure all four of you are ripping your hair out already, but screw the world. I'm a Bam fan), with Bam one of the participants in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match at Parodyslam. Chapter 13 will feature the wrap-up chapter and preview for Parodyslam (if you've got a better name, I'll change it ahead of time). Later, my loyal fans... and fuck you, flamers-without-stories.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	13. Wrapup and Parodyslam Preview!

**Chapter 13: The Wrap-Up Chapter.**

**Matches:**

UCW Undisputed World Tag Team title match - Scorpion & Sub Zero def. Max Goof & Goofy.

Dog the Bounty Hunter def. Reptile.

Street Fight - Nelson Muntz def. Knuckles.

Pokemon Grudge match - Gary Oak def. Ash Ketchum.

Battle of the Ducks 2 - 2 out of 3 falls match - Daffy Duck def. Donald Duck.

Crime Lab match - Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown & Nick Stokes def. Cyrax, Sektor & Smoke.

UCW King of Anime championship Lumberjack match - Naruto Uzamaki def. Goku.

UCW No Holds Barred championship Ladder match - Bart Simpson def. Spiderman, Brian Griffin & Aragorn.

UCW 6-man Tag Team championship Extreme Rules Elimination match - Eddy, Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima def. Sora, Riku & Roxas.

Power Rangers versus Kamen Riders - Zeronos, Kick Hopper, Chalice, Kaixa & Ouja def. Tyzonn, Adam Park, Xander Bly, Bridge Carson & Mack Hartford.

UCW King of Anime championship Climax Scene Battle Royal - Naruto Uzamaki successfully defends the title.

UCW Undisputed World championship UCW Rulz Ambulance match - King Mickey def. Bugs Bunny.

**Card for UCW Parodyslam:**

UCW Undisputed title - Ultimate Elimination Chamber match: King Mickey vs. Naruto Uzamaki vs. Bart Simpson vs. Danny Phantom vs. Tyzonn vs. Bam Margera.

Team _xXx _debuts - Xander Cage & D-Train Darius Stone.

Also, voting begins on matches at UCW Internet Incident!

_All other matches to be confirmed..._

_**UCW Parodyslam**_

_**Prepare for the Bam**_

_**At the Parodyslam!**_

_**Bands**_

_**Blood**_

_**Brawls**_

_**Everything you could ever hope for...**_

_**In a wrestling event!**_

_**Be there...**_

_**...Or dump yourself in a river.**_

_**WE MEAN IT THIS TIME.**_


End file.
